Emperor's game
by Iwark
Summary: Emperor Eye: Synonyme d'invincibilité et de pouvoir. Depuis un siècle, la famille Akashi remet en jeu ce pouvoir, défiant quiconque pouvant l'acquérir. Après 5 ans, c'est au tour d'Akashi Seijurô de le remettre en jeu, en invitant les participants choisis au jeu macabre de l'empereur / Pairings dévoilés au fil des chapitres. (MuraHimu...) /
1. Chapter 0

« - Demain, ça fera cinq ans, Seijurô.

\- Oui père.

\- As-tu choisi les participants ? »

Oui, ils étaient déjà choisis depuis assez longtemps, mais il n'était pas sûr qu'ils acceptent. Quoi que, ils n'avaient pas le choix.

« - Oui père.

\- Ont-ils été prévenus ?

\- Évidemment.

\- Bien. » Dit le chef de famille des Akashi.

Après une pause de quelques secondes, des secondes qui s'étaient compté en heure pour Akashi fils tant ce laps de temps lui avait paru faire une éternité, il reprit :

« Je te défends de perdre. Ça va bientôt faire un siècle que nous le possédons, garde au moins la dernière chose que tu as héritée de ta mère.

Oui père. »

Ledit père, quitta le bureau de son fils, sans un regard envers ce dernier.

Ça allait vraiment faire cinq ans ? C'était passé drôlement vite pour le rouge. Il se rappelait parfaitement la première fois où il avait réussi à le contrôler, c'était lors de son match amical face à Murasakibara, à l'époque de Teiko. A ce moment, ça faisait un an qu'il le possédait, sans pouvoir l'activer, mais par coïncidence, lorsqu'il en eut le plus besoin, il l'avait éveillé, et pu par la suite le contrôler. Depuis il était devenu invincible. Mais dans quelques jours, il allait remettre son invincibilité en jeu. Peut-être allait-il perdre ? Impossible. Il était Akashi Seijuro, grand héritier de l'empire Akashi. Il était le futur empereur, et l'empereur ne perd jamais voyons. Après tout, il était absolu.

Il regarda son portable, sagement posé sur son bureau. Un rictus se forma sur son visage habituellement inexpressif. Il les avait prévenus il y a une semaine de « l'événement » débutant très prochainement. En plus des 5 déjà choisis depuis longtemps, il avait rajouté deux-trois personnes, pour rendre ça un peu plus amusant.

Il avait vraiment hâte de revoir la GDM. Et de mettre son Emperor Eye, son invincibilité, en jeu.

« - Monsieur Akashi, votre avion va bientôt décoller, vous devriez y allé » lui conseilla une femme de service parmi tant d'autre travaillant dans leur demeure.

Il devait tout préparer pour que tout se passe comme il l'avait prévu.

 ** _« Dans une semaine, je vous veux dans ma résidence à Tokyo. Quiconque n'osera pas venir… Akashi Seijurô. »_**

* * *

 _Hello ! Je commence une nouvelle fiction, même si je n'ai pas fini celle juste avant, mais bon.. Les deux derniers chapitres sont en cour d'écritures ^^._

 _Dites moi si ce ""prologue"" vous a plu, et si c'est le cas, je continuerai ! S'il y a des fautes d'orthographes, dites le moi !  
_

 _Review x) ?_


	2. Chapter 1

**_Il y a une semaine._**

« - Encore 3 tours de terrain et vous faites une pause ! » hurla Riko

Des "hai" se firent entendre, et ils exécutèrent les trois derniers tours demandés par leur coach.

Kuroko était sacrément en retard par rapport aux autres. Il venait à peine de finir un de ses trois derniers tours, que certains étaient déjà en pause. Mais il n'y pouvait rien s'il n'avait pas d'endurance et qu'il était à rien de s'évanouir. Les entraînements de Riko étaient bien trop épuisant ! Depuis leur défaite en final de la Winter Cup face à Rakuzan, les entraînements avaient triplés. Mais au fond, il ne s'en plaignait pas énormément. Depuis la dit défaite, il avait la rage de le vaincre, de vaincre Akashi. Jamais la défaite n'avait eu un goût aussi amer pour lui, et Seirin. Leur défaite face à Tôo à l'InterHight n'était rien comparée à celle la. Ils voulaient les écraser, l'écraser. Ils en avaient souffert, beaucoup trop même… C'était de sa faute. S'il n'avait pas raté sa passe à Kagami, ils auraient gagnés. S'il n'avait pas fixé ses yeux vairons, d'une couleur si unique, d'un éclat si beau, oui, ils auraient pu gagnés.

Il se rendit compte qu'il avait presque fini ses trois derniers tours, il accéléra donc la cadence. Lorsqu'il eut fini, il prit d'assaut le banc. Il avait l'estomac au bord des lèvres, la tête qui tournait, il allait vraiment tomber dans les pommes. Il sentit une tape sur son dos, et sentant qu'il allait tomber, attrapa cette main lui ayant prodigué la tape. En remontant le bras, puis le cou du regard, il se trouva que cette main appartenait à Kagami.

Ledit Kagami, en voyant le teint pâle et la mine déconfite qu'arborait Kuroko, lui tendit sa bouteille, l'invitant à la finir.

« Tiens Kuroko, tu as l'air d'en avoir vraiment besoin ! Regarde-toi, tu es encore plus pâle que d'habitude » rit Kagami

Kuroko bredouilla un vague merci et prit la bouteille d'eau, avant de la finir d'une traite.

« - Ça va mieux ? demanda Kagami, assez soucieux de l'état dans lequel se trouvait le plus petit. Même s'il n'était pas en sucre, il fallait avouer que Kuroko n'était pas très solide niveau physique. Voir pas du tout.

\- Hm. Merci Kagami-kun dit Kuroko, non sans un léger sourire adressé à l'as de Seirin. »

Kuroko profita de leur pause, pour aller voir l'heure sur son téléphone, et vérifié qu'il n'avait aucun message. Il alla chercher son téléphone, et par la même occasion prit Nigou, et alla se rasseoir sur le banc près de Kagami. Qui s'éloigna de deux mètres dès qu'il aperçut le chien. Il en rit légèrement, trouvant toujours la réaction du rouge assez comique. Il alluma son téléphone. 16h45. Encore 1h15 à tenir et il serait libre. Un message ? Qui pouvait lui envoyer un message ?

Il ne se fit pas durer le suspense plus longtemps, et ouvrit le message. Akashi. Chez lui, cette semaine ? Le bleu n'avait vraiment pas envie de le revoir depuis la fin de la Winter Cup, mais il n'avait pas le choix. En lisant la fin du message, Kuroko eut un léger frisson. Oui il ne voulait pas que le courroux d'Akashi s'abatte sur lui si jamais il lui faisait l'affront de ne pas être présent, mais il ne voulait pas y aller, encore plus si c'était encore une réunion de la GDM, ou autre. Il ne voulait voir personne. Il entendit Riko crier un quelconque excercice, synonyme de fin de pause. Il rangea son téléphone, relégua le message d'Akashi au dernier plan, avant de reprendre. C'était le dernier entraînement de l'année après tout.

* * *

« Sempai, deux secondes j'ai un message ! » s'exclama Kise, en coupant court à l'entraînement.

Il se prit un ballon à l'arrière de la tête, envoyé par le sempai précédemment évoqué.

« - Outch, sempai ça fait mal ! Tu es un tyran ! pleurnicha Kise

\- Ça t'apprendra à stopper un entraînement pour un vulgaire message dit Kasamatsu, d'un air furax.

\- Mais sempai, c'est peut-être important » repliqua Kise

Kasamatsu ne répondit pas, et au lieu de ça proposa une pause à l'équipe, qui accepta sans une once d'hésitation. Kise était content, il allait pouvoir lire son message ! Peut-être une de ses sœurs, ou un de ses parents avaient un problème ? Pour Kise il fallait toujours vérifier ses messages à la minute, au cas où. Il ouvrit le message. Son expression changea soudainement, passant d'enjoué à très surprise.

Akashi.

* * *

« On a fini pour cette année ! Bonne vacance ! » dit Otsubo

Tous les joueurs du club de Shutoku se souhaitèrent de bonnes vacances, et une bonne rentrée pour les 3e années, quittant l'établissement, avant de se diriger vers les vestiaires.

Midorima avait été le premier à se diriger vers les vestiaires. Il ne voyait pas en quoi souhaiter bonne vacance ou dire au revoir à ses senpais avanceraient les choses, donc, pour une fois, il n'avait pas traîné dans le gymnase. Et Takao, en voyant le vert se diriger vers les vestiaires, se dépêcha de dire au revoir aux senpais et bonne vacance aux autres, avant de lui emboîté le pas. Il le rejoignit devant les casiers. Midorima avait le regard fixé vers son téléphone, et avait un air un peu dégoûté. Avant d'aller mettre son nez dans les messages de Midorima, Takao vérifia d'abord les siens. Un de sa mère, et un autre d'un expéditeur inconnu. Il ouvrit le message, puis le lut. Il se retourna vers Midorima. Il avait peut-être reçu le même.

« - Shin-chan ?

\- Quoi Takao ? demanda Midorima, assez énervé

\- C'était quoi le message que tu as reçu ?

\- La vie privée, ça te dis quelque chose ? eut Takao en guise de réponse, avec en bonus un regard plus qu'exasperé de la part du vert.»

Il ne s'offensa pas, tant il y était habitué, et plaqua plutôt son téléphone sur le visage de Shintarô

« Tu as reçu le même message ? »

Midorima, après avoir décollé le téléphone de son visage, en lit son contenu. Alors come ça, la GDM était convoqué, en plus de Takao ? Il ne comprenait vraiment pas Akashi… Le bon côté des choses était que le faucon allait pouvoir les y amener. Oui, il faut toujours voir le bon côté des choses selon Midorima.

* * *

Le ciel est vraiment bleu aujourd'hui…presque comme les yeux de Tetsu c'était dit Aomine. Même pour le dernier entraînement, il le séchait. Il y retournerait l'année prochaine, lorsque ce fou de Wakamatsu ne serait plus là pour lui hurler aux oreilles. Hélas pour lui, après y avoir un peu plus réfléchi, il se rendit compte que non, Wakamatsu serait bien présent l'an prochain. Tch. Il allait bientôt perdre ses tympans si ça continuait l'an prochain..

Il sentit un léger vibrement au niveau de sa cuisse, et il l'identifia comme un message. Sûrement Satsuki, à quoi ça servait donc d'aller voir ? Tout de même assez curieux, il sorti son téléphone de la poche de son jean,et lu le message. Encore une réunion d'Akashi. Qu'est –ce qu'il leur voulait encore ? Se foutre de leur gueule ? Se vanter de son merveilleux parcoure cette année ? Ou alors les narguer de se savoir le plus forts des 5 ? Il verrait bien de toute façon… Il entendit quelqu'un arriver, et rangea tout de suite son téléphone. Lorsqu'il vit quelques mèches roses virevolter au dessus de son visage, il soupira bruyamment.

« Satsu.. »

* * *

« -Muro-chin, j'ai faim

\- Je sais Atsuchi, ça fait 20 fois que tu me le dis. Repondit Himuro, agacé

\- Muro-chin, je veux des bonbons. Tu m'en achètes ?

\- Ça je m'en doutais que tu voulais des bonbons. A la prochaine superette, je t'en achète. »

En entendant cela, Murasakibara accéléra le pas, pressé d'avoir ses sucreries. 100 mètres plus loin, ils avaient enfin trouvé une superette, et ils y étaient entré. Tout en cherchant ses sucreries, le violet reçu un message. En même temps que l'autre garçon. Ils se regardèrent un instant, avant de chacun lire ce qu'ils avaient reçu.

« - Ton ex-capitaine m'a envoyé un message.

\- Aka-chin ? Ça dit quoi ?

\- De le rejoindre dans sa demeure à Tokyo.

\- Mmh. Comme moi. Finit Murasakibara. »

Ils n'en rajoutèrent pas plus, et Murasakibara reprit sa recherche de bonbons.

* * *

 ** _1 semaine plus tard, J-1 avant le début du jeu._**

« Nous sommes arrivé à Tokyo, aéroport Haneda. Il est actuellement 17h00 et il fait 7°C à l'extérieur. Merci d'avoir emprunté notre compagnie, en espérant que le voyage ai été agréable. »

Akashi descendit tranquillement de l'avion. Demain, ils allaient enfin pouvoir commencé le jeu.

« Akashi-san l'accueillit le chauffeur du véhicule l'ayant attendu »

On lui ouvrit la portière, et il s'engouffra dans la voiture assez vite pour échapper au froid de la capitale japonaise. Sur la route de sa demeure temporaire, il repensa au jeu. Il avait hâte. Tellement hâte.

Après 30 min de route en voiture, il arriva enfin. La maison était assez grande, possédant 5 étages contenant des centaines de pièces. Autour de la maison, un immense jardin, où la végétation était redevenue maître des lieux. En entrant, on apercevait directement l'escalier central. Plusieurs tableaux d'un quelconque peintre étaient accrochés aux murs de couleurs marron chocolat. A droite de l'escalier, se trouvait une porte menant aux cuisines, et à gauche, une autre porte, jumelle à celle de droite, menait elle au salon. En entrant dans la maison, la première chose que remarqua Akashi fut l'ambiance glauque et pesante qui régnait encore, comme la dernière fois. Il sourit, salua certains employés remettant la maison en état avant de se diriger vers le salon. Là, s'y trouvait son père, debout face à l'immense bibliothèque de la pièce. A peine était-il rentré que son père remarqua sa présence, et l'invita à s'asseoir sur un des canapés en cuir que possédait la pièce. Il prit place, et attendit que son père mette fin à ce silence assez pesant. Après quelques minutes plongées dans le silence le plus total, Akashi père le rompit

« - Tu as fais bon voyage ? demanda le père du rouge

\- Oui père. »

Seijurô voulait poser une question à son père, mais ne voulait le froisser en la lui posant. Par chance, la réponse vint toute seule

« - Tu dois sûrement te demander pourquoi je suis ici, n'est-ce pas ? »

Il acquiesça

« - Je ne te fais pas confiance pour gagner ce jeu, je vais donc te surveiller du 5e étage, et si ça dérape pour toi, j'interviendrai, même si j'irai à l'encontre de la tradition.

\- Comment ferez-vous pour savoir ?

\- J'ai fait installer plusieurs caméras et micros un peu partout. Et puis, je suis un Akashi, je suis absolu, je sais tout. Je resterai au 5e, le temps que tu accomplisses la tradition

\- Oui père.

\- Tu peux y aller »

Il se leva, et le rouge sorti de la pièce. Alors comme ça, il allait le surveiller ? Il n'avait vraiment pas confiance au point de rester ? Lui aussi était absolu, c'est le futur empereur, il n'est pas n'importe qui ! Il est omniscient !

D'un pas énervé, il se dirigea vers le 1e étage, à la recherche d'un certain coffre normalement rempli d'armes en tout genre. Il devait préparer le terrain.

* * *

 _Hello ! J'espère que le premier chapitre d'"Emperor's Game" vous a plu, même s'il n'est pas vraiment très long, et assez plat pour l'instant ^^_

 _S'il y a des fautes, dites le moi, et laissez une review, votre avis m'intéresse énormément !_

 _A la prochaine_


	3. Chapter 2

_Hello !_

 _Bon je poste hyper rapidement (deux chapitres en deux-trois jours ^^), mais ce chapitre était prêt depuis un moment, et maintenant le rythme de parution va ralentir._

 _J'espère que ce chapitre, mettant quelques bases de l'intrigue vous plaira , et si c'est le cas, dites le moi. Et désolé pour la longueur du chapitre, qui est assez courte :s_

 _Bonne lecture._

* * *

Ça faisait maintenant une semaine que Kuroko était en vacance.

Enfin, vacance était un bien grand mot pour l'instant. Entre les entraînements personnels imposés par la coach et les révisions, car oui Kuroko voulait remonter sa moyenne, la dernière étant assez base, on ne pouvait pas appeler ça des vacances. Mais exceptionnellement aujourd'hui, il ne faisait rien. Car il devait en principe se rendre chez les Akashi dans la journée, mais il ne voulait pas. Si c'était pour que son ex capitaine se foute de lui, le nargue ou se vante de sa victoire à la Winter Cup face à Seirin, se serait une perte de temps pour lui. S'il s'entraînait très dure, c'était pour humilier, ridiculiser le rouge, et il savait que s'il s'y rendait et qu'Akashi ferait ce qu'il pense, il perdrait toute volonté à continuer, et s'apitoierai sur son sort. La fin du message d'Akashi lui revint en mémoire, ce qui lui fit froid dans le dos. S'il n'y allait pas, Akashi le prendrait vraiment mal, et pour sûr la foudre s'abattra sur lui. Alors oui, il s'y rendrait, mais à contre cœur. Puis ça ne lui prendrait que quelques heures, hein ?

* * *

Finalement, après multiples hésitations, il se trouvait désormais devant l'immense maison des Akashi. Il n'y avait jamais mis le pied, et il l'avoue, il était assez curieux de voir à quoi ressemblait l'intérieur. A un palais ? A une grande maison traditionnelle ? Il s'approcha de la sonnette, et n'hésita pas appuyer sur le bouton déclenchant la sonnerie. Après quelques secondes d'attente, une employée, assez âgée vint lui ouvrir

« - Kuroko Tetsuya ?

\- Oui, c'est moi.

\- Ah ! Akashi-san vous attend. Vous êtes le dernier. »

Ça le surprit de se savoir dernier arrivé. Il se croyait même en avance, puis Akashi n'avait pas donné une heure précise. L'employée l'amena devant une grande porte, et toqua, avant de prendre la parole.

« Akashi-san, il est arrivé. »

Elle lui ouvrit la porte, lui sourit et retourna travailler. Il entra dans la pièce, et la première chose qu'il remarqua fut tous les yeux braqués sur sa personne. Dont deux paires, l'une grise et l'autre vert olive qu'il devait avoir croisé une ou deux fois, mais qui était complètement inconnu des miracles.

« - On a failli attendre, Tetsu dit Aomine en guise de salutation

\- Kurokocchii ! dit à son tour Kise, en lui sautant dessus. »

Midorima remonta ses lunettes de sa main bandé, indifférent face à la venue de son ancien coéquipier, et Murasakibara entama un énième paquet de chips. Kuroko reconnu les deux « intrus », Takao et Himuro, l'un le saluant d'un sourire, et l'autre de la main. Ce n'était pas une réunion des miracles finalement ? Lorsqu'Akashi prit la parole pour la première fois depuis son arrivée, il sursauta légèrement.

« Daiki tais-toi, Ryouta lâche Tetsuya »

Kise obéit et lâcha le pauvre Kuroko qui commençait à étouffer. Par contre, pour Aomine, ce n'était pas la même histoire.

« - Akashi tu es qui pour..-

\- Je déteste me répéter, tu le sais, Daiki. Donc pour la dernière fois, tais-toi. Dit l'adolescent au yeux vairon, d'un ton fataliste »

Aomine abdiqua. Après tout, il ne voulait pas finir avec un ciseau entre les deux yeux. Il avait bien vu le mouvement qu'avait amorcé Akashi en direction de sa poche, contenant sûrement un ciseau.

« - Merci Daiki. Allons Tetsuya, viens t'asseoir. Ça fait longtemps, non ?

\- Oui, Akashi-kun

La dernière fois que nous nous sommes vu, c'était quand déjà ? Ah oui, lors de votre humiliation public à la Winter Cup. Je t'avoue avoir été surpris que votre équipe ai défait un à un chaque miracle, mais vous vous êtes ridiculiser en osant vous lever contre moi. Vous vous en êtes remis ? demanda un Akashi assez amusé.

Kuroko ne prit pas la mouche, et alla s'asseoir. Il n'allait pas rentrer dans le jeu de l'Empereur.

« - Akashi, pourquoi nous as-tu fais venir ? demanda Midorima, qui avait été silencieux jusque là.

\- Eh bien Shintarô, si je vous ai réuni ici, .. »

Il ne put finir sa phrase, quelqu'un toquant à la porte l'ayant coupé

« - Akashi-san.. Quelqu'un dit vouloir vous voir.

\- Faites le rentrer, qu'on en finisse. »

Elle s'exécuta et fit entrer le trouble fête. Qui s'avera être Kagami.

« - Oï Akashi, ça fait longtemps ! dit Kagami d'une voix enjouée

\- Depuis que je vous ai écrasé, oui.

Même après la pique verbale d'Akashi, lorsqu'il repondit, Kagami n'avait perdu son ton enjouée..

« -C'est du passé ça ! Alors vous faites une fête et je ne suis même pas invité ? »

..Ce qui l'agaça... _légèrement_.

« - Taiga, s'il ne t'a pas prevenu, c'est qu'il y a une raison. Dit calmement Himuro, son frère de cœur

\- Ou peut-être qu'il t'a oublié ? ajouta Takao

\- Muro-chin a raison.

\- Bakagami qu'est ce que t'es venu foutre ici ? dit Aomine en se levant, le doigt pointé vers le susnommé. »

Akashi lança un ciseau en direction d'Aomine, qu'il rata de justesse, tout en lui effleurant légèrement la tempe, pour lui rappeler qu'il n'aimait pas se répéter.

Après avoir évité de justesse le projectile, le bleu s'était rassit directement, ne voulant pas avoir d'autres dégâts.

« Hm. Tatsuya et Kazunari ont partiellement raison. Tu m'es tellement insignifiant que j'en ai même oublié de te prévenir. Mais tu peux rester. Lui proposa Akashi

\- Non ça ira je-

\- J'ai dit tu restes. C'est un ordre.

Kagami renonça à argumenter d'avantage, et alla s'asseoir prêt de Kuroko, ce dernier lui lançant un regard que Kagami interpréta comme une question : « Qu'est ce que tu fais là ? »

« - Après avoir été coupé plusieurs fois, nous allons pouvoir reprendre. Pour répondre à ta question Shintarô, si je vous ai convoqué ici, c'est pour que l'on fasse un jeu.

\- Un jeu ? dirent à l'unisson Kise et Takao, des étoiles plein les yeux.

\- Oui un jeu

\- Nous ne sommes plus des enfants pour jouer à des jeux Akashi s'exclama le vert

\- Ce n'est pas n'importe quel jeu. Avant de vous expliquez quoi que se soit, je voudrais vous faire visiter la maison.

Akashi alla chercher son ciseau précédemment lancé au bout de la pièce, avant de se diriger vers la sortie, suivit des joueurs de basket, assez méfiant. Il les amena d'abord vers la seule pièce avec le salon du rez-de-chaussée : la cuisine.

Il poussa les deux grandes portes battantes et les fit entrer

« - Aka-chin, je peux rester ici ? Il y a plein de bonnes choses à manger, demanda le géant, l'eau à la bouche

Non.»

Il avait été ferme. Il ne laisserait personne vagabonder dans sa maison comme bon leur semble. Pour l'instant.

« C'est hyper grand pour une cuisine ! Tu ne trouves pas Shin-chan ? »

"Shin-chan" l'ignora superbement. Il ne voulait pas vraiment parler, et surtout pas à cet abruti de Takao

« Tu as raison, c'est assez grand, mais il doit y avoir plus grand ! On chez Akashicchi tout de même ! Répondit à la place de Midorima un certain blond »

Midorima regretta assez vite de ne pas avoir répondu à son idiot de coéquipier, puisque maintenant que Kise s'était ramené, ils avaient débuté une conversation des plus bruyantes. Il lança un regard noir à Kise, qui le remarqua, et détala directement, maintenant à la recherche de son Kurokocchi. Takao lui, revint lui revint naturellement, reprenant sa discussion incessante. Comme ça, Midorima se sentait bien mieux.

Après la cuisine, Akashi les fit monter au premier et deuxième étage, principalement composées de pièces vides, de chambres inoccupées, de pièces remplis de paperasse en tout genre, ou carrément fermer. Ils continuèrent en montant au troisième étage.

« - Muro-chin ? Murmura le violet

\- Oui ?

\- Y a les gens dans les tableaux qui me regardent.

\- Tu te fais des films Atsuchi

\- Non Muro-chin je te jure »

Du côté de Takao et Kise, c'était la même histoire.

« - Shin-chan ?

\- Hm ?

\- Je peux te tenir la main ?

\- Non.

\- Mais j'ai peur Shin-chan Y a les tableaux qui me fixent

\- Pff. Tu délires mon pauvre Takao.

\- Alors le bras ? »

Midorima ne répondit pas, alors le faucon prit son silence pour un oui, et l'agrippa au bras. Midorima le laissa faire, ce qui rendit son partenaire de jeu plus que ravi.

Kuroko marchait tranquillement entre Kagami et Aomine, qui s'insultaient de tous les noms. Il était désormais habitué à ce qu'ils se disputent à chaque fois qu'ils se voyaient, mais là, il en avait marre. Après une bonne fricassée de doigt made in Kuroko pour les deux as, le bleu clair reprit tranquillement sa route, échappant aux jurons des deux as à l'égard de sa « marque d'affection ». Mais hélas, sa route ne resta pas tranquille bien longtemps, car un énorme poids lui tomba dessus, lui coupant net la respiration. Qu'est-ce que c'était ? Il essaya de se relever, en vain. C'était bien trop lourd !

« Kurokocchi ! Geignit la masse installé sur lui »

Kise. Il aurait du s'en douter. Il essaya de parler, sans succès, il décida donc de taper de sa main libre plusieurs fois le sol, pour alerté Kise qu'il étouffait. Lorsque la masse que représentait Kise se releva, il fut soulagé. Il attrapa la main qui lui était tendu, et s'en aida pour se relever

« - Kise-kun ? Il t'a arrivé quelque chose pour que tu me saute dessus ? demanda Kuroko

\- Il y a quelque chose qui m'a touché l'épaule, et sur le coup, j'ai eu trop peur. S'expliqua le mannequin, légèrement honteux. »

Kuroko regarda autour, voir ce qui aurait bien pu toucher Kise, lorsqu'il vit Kagami et Aomine, le regardant, mort de rire.

Il avait trouvé les coupables.

Ils arrivèrent au quatrième étage, où vêtements et meubles séjournaient depuis longtemps au vu de la poussière les recouvrant. Seule une pièce, un salon apparemment avait l'air plutôt entretenu. On se demandait bien ce que les employées de la maison faisaient, tant certaines pièces étaient mal nettoyées. Ils se rendirent dans le salon précédemment énoncé.

« - On a fait le tour, dit Akashi en s'installant sur un des nombreux fauteuilles.

\- Akashi, il n'y avait pas de cinquième étage ?

\- Ça ne te regarde pas Shintarô. Maintenant que nous avons fait le tour des lieux, je vais pouvoir vous expliquez les règles du jeu.

\- Si on a visité ta maison, c'est pour faire un cache-cache ? Sei-chan veut alors jouer à son jeu préféré avec ses amis ? Tu es juste un tsundere comme Midorima en faite, fallait nous le dire.

Des rires étouffés et un « Ahomine » de la part du tsundere à lunette suivi la déclaration du bronzé.

Un ciseau traversa la pièce, en entaillant la main d'Aomine

« Daiki, ne joue pas avec le feu, tu pourrais te brûler »

Ils s'arrêtèrent de rire, de peur de se prendre eux aussi un ciseau.

« Les règles du jeu sont simple. Celui qui veut gagner l'Emperor Eye devra me tuer. »

Pour une fois, ils restèrent tous bouche bée. Après quelques minutes plognées dans le silence, Kise le rompit :

« - Akashicchi, arrête cette blague tout de suite, c'est raté !

\- J'ai l'air de rire, Ryouta ?

\- Mais voyons Akashi, on ne va pas te tuer ! rétorqua Himuro

\- C'est le but. Depuis que ma famille possède l'Emperor Eye, nous le remettons en jeu tous les cinq ans. Vous avez le droit à un essai chacun, ensuite je pourrai à mon tour essayé de vous tuer. Le dernier vivant gagne. Habituellement, un Akashi doit être en plus dans la partie, mais j'ai confiance en mes capacités pour gagner. Essayez de sortir de la maison et vous serez tué par un des nombreux gardes dehors. Vous avez juste droit au jardin derrière la maison. Les fenêtres et les portes sont désormais bloquées. Votre mort sera bien évidemment dissimulée, mon père s'en chargera personnellement. Vos familles ont reçu une lettre disant que vous êtes en voyage avec moi. Ils n'y verront donc aucun inconvénient. Finit le futur Empereur »

Ils étaient tous bloqués, et leur seul moyen de s'en sortir était de gagner, et encore une fois, leur seul moyen de gagner était de tuer Akashi. Ils étaient en plein cauchemar.

« - Des questions ?

\- Ce n'est pas possible que l'on gagne un œil ! s'écria Takao

\- Mais bien évidemment que oui, c'est impossible, pour les gens normaux. L'Empire possède les meilleurs chirurgiens du japon, voir même du monde !

Takao trouvait ce Akashi dérangé. On lui avait déjà dit que le rouge était bizarre, mais pas à ce point !

« - Pourquoi nous avoir choisis comme participants ? demanda Kagami

\- Car, si par miracle je perds, je sais que l'œil sera entre de bonnes mains.

\- A qui as-tu pris l'Emperor Eye, Akashi-kun? demanda Kuroko, pas effrayé pour un sous par ce qui venait d'être dit

\- A une certaine personne, repondit le capitaine de Rakuzan

\- A qui ? força l'ex as de Teikô »

 _"Toujours là pour l'ouvrir lorsqu'il le faut pas_ pensa" Akashi, qui au lieu de répondre, changea de sujet.

« - Le jeu dura trois semaines maximum. Si on dépasse la limite des trois semaines, des duels à mort seront fait avec ceux qui reste. Ah et j'ai oublié de préciser : vous pouvez essayer de tuer n'importe qui, des armes sont à votre disposition. Elles sont juste planquées, à vous de les trouver.

\- Mais on va pas s'entretuer ! repliqua Himuro

\- Mais si. A un moment, un des participants te saoulera tellement que tu en viendras à la tuer. A moins que ce soit l'inverse ? »

Il fit une pause, admirant l'effet de ses paroles à la vu des visages décomposées de ses participants, en particulier celui de Kagami qui le faisait bien rire. Seul Kuroko et Midorima avaient encore, pour l'une une expression ferme, et l'autre aucune. Mais ça ne faisait que tarder avant que la peur et l'effroi se lisent sur leurs visages.

« Êtes-vous prêt ? »

Il n'attendit aucune réponses, sorti une commande de sa poche, et appuya sur un bouton. Une bombe explosa à l'étage où ils se trouvaient.

« Bonne chance à vous ! »

* * *

 _S'il y a des fautes d'orthographe,_ _merci de me les signaler, et merci de mettre une review, négative ou positive, ça m'aiderai grandement à m'améliorer !  
_

 _A la prochaine ^.^_


	4. Chapter 3

_Hey !_

 _Voilà un nouveau chapitre ! Il est un peu plus long que les précédents, c'est pas encore ça, mais bon la longueur on s'en fiche, pourquoi j'en parle !?_

 _Après les bases, les choses presque sérieuse commence enfin !_

 _Je vous souhaite une bonne lecture :)_

* * *

Il avait mal au crâne. Très mal. Un bourdonnement incessant résonnait, amplifiant son mal de tête déjà assez gênant, et le rendant de plus en plus fou. Une voix se fit entendre à travers le bourdonnement. Elle était assez stridente cette voix, qui semblait l'appeler. Elle commençait vraiment à être forte, prenant le relai pour faire continuer son mal de crâne. Puis, pourquoi elle l'appelait cette satanée voix d'ailleurs ? Il entrouvrit un œil, dans le but de mettre un visage à cette voix, et la première chose qu'il vit fut une touffe de cheveux blonds s'agitant devant son visage. Cheveux blond, voix stridente, il en conclut que c'était sûrement Kise, ce qui se confirma par la suite lorsqu'enfin il comprit les propos de la voix.

« Kagamicchi ! Aller lève-toi ! »

Il ouvrit un deuxième œil, et tomba sur le visage déformé par l'inquiétude de l'as de Kaijo, qui, en le remarquant éveillé, reprit une expression enjouée, habituelle à celle du mannequin.

« Kagamicchiii ! S'exclama Kise, tout en lui sautant dessus, l'étouffant sans en avoir l'intention.»

Et dire que Kuroko vivait ça à chaque fois qu'il se trouvait dans le périmètre de vu du blond pensa le rouge, assez compatissant à l'égard de son coéquipier.

« Oï Kise, lâche-moi ! S'écria Kagami, commençait à ne plus recevoir d'air. »

Le mannequin s'exécuta et lâcha Kagami. Qui en profita pour enfin regarder où ils se trouvaient. C'était une pièce vide, où la poussière régnait. Sur le mur d'en face, les deux trous, assez grand pour qu'ils passent, avaient été fait. Il essaya de se relever, mais il n'y arriva pas. Il était légèrement blessé à la cheville, ce qui l'empêchait de se relever. Il ne savait pas où il était, ne se souvenait pas de ce qui s'était passé, et il était blessé, génial. Le rouge reporta son regard vers Kise, ce dernier le regardant avec des yeux plutôt curieux.

« Un problème ? demanda Kise, ayant remarqué la mine déconfit du tigre de Seirin.

\- Non. Tu sais où on est, et pourquoi ?

\- On est chez Akashicchi. Il y a eu une explosion et on s'est retrouvé ici. Tu étais légèrement blessé à la tempe, mais je t'ai soigné, dit Kise, assez fier de lui. »

Effectivement, il avait un bandage improvisé surmontant sa blessure à la tempe. Il comprit pourquoi il y avait ces trous dans le mur. Les murs devaient être fragile s'ils avaient pu y faire un trou, et sans aucune blessure. C'était assez étrange de se dire que la maison d'Akashi, une grande et plutôt luxueuse était peut-être fragile. Mais là n'était pas le problème.

« Heureusement on s'en est plutôt bien sorti ! Reprit Kise, en essayant de dédramatiser la situation. »

Finalement, la situation dans laquelle ils se trouvaient lui était revenu. Akashi avait invité les membres de la Génération des Miracles, Kuroko, Tatsuya et Takao à venir chez lui, et comme un bleu, il était venu en suivant Kuroko qu'il avait croisé sans que ce dernier ne le remarque. Il s'était demandé où allait l'ombre, et c'était retrouvé chez Akashi. Ça lui apprendra à être trop curieux, on l'y reprendrait à suivre Kuroko, de plus cette tâche s'avérait assez ardue, l'ombre se mélangeant facilement à la foule, ou disparaissant de son champ de vision.

« Ça signifie qu'on est enfermé ? Demanda Kagami.

\- Peut-être. J'ai essayé d'ouvrir la fenêtre de la pièce, mais impossible. Pour les autres fenêtres, ou la porte d'en bas, je n'en sais rien. »

En regardant plus attentivement, il se rendit compte, qu'effectivement, la pièce possédait une fenêtre. Il ne devait pas être entièrement réveillé s'il n'avait pas ce détail évident de la pièce.

« Ah. Tu sais où sont Kuroko et les autres ?

\- Non, je ne suis pas sortie de la pièce. Ils ont sûrement été, comme nous, soufflé par l'explosion, ils ne doivent par conséquent pas être vraiment loin du salon. Tu veux aller voir ? Proposa le blond.

\- Ouais. Répondit son interlocuteur. »

Il ressaya de se lever, encore une fois sans succès. Kise, remarquant que Kagami peinait à ne serait-ce se tenir debout, vint l'aider, en passant le bras de Kagami autour de nuque, et sa main tenant le tigre au niveau de la taille.

« Ça ira Kise, je peux me débrouiller. Dit Kagami, en essayant de retirer la prise qu'avait Kise sur lui.

\- Tu n'arrives même pas à te tenir debout, alors laisse-moi t'aider. Répondit fermement le joueur de Kaijo, ce qui étonna Kagami, l'ayant rarement vu aussi ferme en dehors de matchs. »

Il se laissa finalement faire, même si c'était une honte pour lui d'être vu aussi faible, et par-dessus le marché aidé par un adversaire du basket. Kagami était fier, et il ne le cachait pas !

Ils sortirent de la pièce où ils se trouvaient précédemment, et se retrouvèrent dans le long couloir du quatrième étage. Le couloir était vide, et le silence semblait s'être installé depuis un moment. Peut-être que les autres erraient dans la maison, à la recherche d'une sortie, ou en avaient-ils déjà trouvé une ? Ils avaient été projetés assez loin du salon où ils étaient réunis quelques instants plutôt. Ils avaient vraiment eu de la chance de n'avoir aucuns dommages collatéraux. Peut-être que certains s'étaient cassé quelque chose, ou peut-être étaient-ils mort sur le coup… Cette hypothèse fit légèrement frissonner Kagami. Ça ne servait à rien d'émettre des hypothèses plus pessimistes les unes que les autres, mieux valait vérifier directement. Il mit ses mauvaises pensées de côté, et continua à avancer, Kise lui servant d'appuie.

Plus ils se rapprochaient du salon, plus le silence était entrecoupé par des murmures, de plus en plus fort. Des ombres, qu'ils avaient commencé à apercevoir prenaient forme humaines. Ils étaient 5. Arrivé devant les salons, les ombres vu à l'autre bout du couloir s'avérèrent être tous les « participants », regardant les dégâts matériels provoqués par l'explosion. Pour els dégâts physique, ils avaient pratiquement tous des écorchures plus ou moins profondes, qui parsemaient leurs corps. Tout le monde s'en était à peu prêt bien sorti. Sauf Aomine et lui qui avaient été blessé, ce qui l'étonna pas, les foudres d'Akashi s'abattant sur eux. Seul Midorima et Akashi manquaient à l'appel.

« Ils sont où Midorima et Akashi ? demanda Kagami.»

Ils remarquèrent enfin leur arrivé. Kagami pu se confronter à des visages soulagés, notamment ceux de Takao et Kuroko, même si ce n'était pas vraiment visible pour le bleu, et d'autres complètement blasé, comme ceux de Murasakibara et Aomine.

« Shin-chan est parti retrouver son objet chanceux du jour. Il l'a perdu lorsqu'il a été expulsé, répondit Takao, avec un mince sourire cachant sa légère inquiétude par rapport aux événements. Et pour Akashi, on ne sait pas.

\- Typiquement du Midorima. Souffla le rouge.

\- C'est l'explosion qui a fait ce trou dans le sol ? Demanda Kise. »

Un énorme trou s'étalait du salon au couloir, et parfois débordait sur d'autres pièces voisines. Un des murs du salon étaient aussi tombé, rendant l'accès à la pièce impossible.

« Oui. Répondit Himuro. Par chance, en allant vérifier, personne n'est tombé dedans. »

C'est à ce moment là que choisit Midorima pour revenir, accompagné de son objet chanceux du jour : une souris d'ordinateur.

« C'est bon, tu l'as retrouvé ton machin ? demanda un Aomine agacé.

\- Ce n'est pas un « machin », c'est l'objet chanceux du jour des cancers. Déclara Midorima. Je te conseil vivement de te procurer l'objet chanceux du jour de ton signe, au vue des événements, et de tes blessures, tu en auras besoin de chance pour la suite.

\- Comment Mine-chin peut savoir son objet du jour ? Demanda Murasakibara, grignotant ses derniers bonbons trouvés dans ses vêtements.

\- Il va sur le site internet d'Oha Asa avec son téléphone, et il verra son objet chanceux du jour. Répondit Midorima, comme-ci cela paraissait évident aux yeux de tous. »

Kuroko sembla se réveiller en entendant la phrase dernièrement prononcée par le vert.

« Y a du réseau ? demanda le bleu claire, tout en sortant son portable. On va pouvoir appeler quelqu'un pour qu'il puisse nous venir en aide. »

Il perdit bien vite son ton légèrement enthousiaste, lorsque, à l'ouverture de son portable, il vit afficher sur l'écran « pas de réseau ». Les autres, avaient évidemment suivit le mouvement en regardant leurs propres portables, et furent tout aussi déçu de voir le même résultat que le portable du joueur de Seirin s'afficher sur leurs écrans.

« On fait comment ? demanda Kise, son inquiétude se lisant sur son visage, et s'entendant rien qu'à sa voix légèrement plus aiguë.

\- Lorsque j'ai essayé d'ouvrir la fenêtre où j'étais tombé, elle était fermée, et les autres l'étaient aussi. Il y a beaucoup de fenêtre dans la maison, une a sûrement, par erreur, été négligée. Il y a aussi la porte d'entrée, et le jardin de derrière. Relativisa le vert.

\- Si on sort, y'a des mecs baraqués de chez Akashi qui nous attendent, répondit Aomine.

\- Sûrement du bluff. Dit Midorima, sûr de lui, tout en replaçant ses lunettes à l'aide sa main gauche.

\- Si c'est du bluff, Mido-chin n'a qu'à y aller.

\- Si tu y vas, on verra si c'est du bluff ou non, rajouta Kagami. »

Midorima allait répliquer, lorsque Takao le coupa avant le début même de sa phrase.

« Aomine a sûrement raison Shin-chan. Au lieu de trouver une solution en sortant, pourquoi ne pas en chercher une qui pourrait se dérouler à l'intérieur ? Si on ne s'entretue pas, nous sommes tous contre Akashi ! S'exclama Takao.

\- Takao-kun a raison. On pourrait prendre Akashi en otage, et demander comme rançon à ce que nous sortions tous d'ici, proposa Kuroko.

\- A qui on demanderait une rançon ? Il n'y a personne a part nous et Akashi ici. Rétorqua Himuro.

\- Aux probables gros bras dehors. Répondit Kuroko.

\- Ou aux personnes nous surveillant. En marchant, j'ai vu plusieurs caméras dissimulées un peu partout dans la maison. Quelqu'un d'autre qu'Akashi doit être derrière, et nous observe. Renchérit le possesseur de l'œil de faucon.

\- Bonne idée Kurokocchi, Takaocchi ! s'écria Kise, en sautant sur le premier susnommé, mais en se ramassant par terre, Kuroko ayant eu le reflexe de l'éviter.

\- Je suis pour le plan de Kuroko, dit le tigre de Seirin.

\- Je suis contre. Akashi n'est pas un idiot, il ne se fera pas prendre par des rigolos de votre genre.

\- Tu as autre chose à proposer, Midorima ? Demande le bleu foncé.

\- Pour l'instant, non. Mais je suis catégorique, je ne suivrai pas votre plan. Si vous voulez vraiment suivre cette route, libre à vous de le faire. »

Par la suite, il s'en alla, suivit de Takao, étant, d'après ses dires, du même avis que le vert. Kuroko avait tout de même essayé de l'en empêcher, en rétorquant que ça ne servait à rien de se séparer, en vain. Midorima était vraiment le genre de personne à ne jamais changer d'avis, à quelques exceptions prêt, ça ne servait donc à rien d'essayer plus de le retenir. Et il s'en allait de même pour Takao apparemment.

« De même que Midorima, je ne suis pas d'accord avec le plan convenu, je ne vous rejoindrai pas. Dit Himuro, qui s'en alla lui aussi, suivit de Murasakibara, qui le suivait car « tout ce que dit Muro-chin est tout le temps juste, donc ça aussi. »

Ils se retrouvèrent finalement à quatre.

« Maintenant qu'ils sont partis, on fait quoi Tetsu ?

\- On va vérifier si toutes les fenêtres sont bien fermées, de même pour la porte principale. Puis nous allons chercher les armes dites cachés par Akashi, et préparer sa prise en otage. Répondit le plus naturellement Kuroko.

\- A quoi ça nous servirait de savoir si les fenêtres sont bien fermées, et de même pour la porte ? demanda Kagami.

\- Au cas où. Nous irons aussi voir s'il y a vraiment des gardes autour de la maison au jardin intérieur, puisque nous y avons accès.

\- Kurokocchi en chef de troupe, de l'inédit ! dit Kise, essayant de détendre l'atmosphère, assez tendu après les départs des 4 joueurs, et de la situation en elle-même.

\- Nous allons nous séparer. Avec Kagami-kun on va faire le quatrième et troisième étage, vous le deuxième et le premier. On se retrouve au rez-de-chaussée. » finit le joueur fantôme.

Ils acquiescèrent, et se séparèrent pour arpenter les deux étages leur ayant chacun été assignés.

* * *

« Shin-chan, attend-moi ! S'écria Takao, assez essoufflé d'avoir cherché Midorima partout dans la demeure, le vert s'étant volatiliser dès la fin de sa phrase, n'ayant pas attendu les commentaires des autres joueurs de baskets. »

"Shin-chan", en entendant cette voix si familière, et ce surnom si agaçant, s'arrêta et se retourna vers Takao

« Takao. Tu as aussi choisis de faire équipe seul pour sortir de cette maison, au lieu de suivre les 4 idiots ? demanda Midorima.

\- Je ne suis pas d'accord avec Kuroko-kun sur le moyen de s'en sortir, mais je veux que l'on sorte ensemble !

\- Sortir…ensemble ? Répéta Midorima, assez perplexe, ses joues se colorant légèrement d'une teinte rose.

\- Oui, sortir ensemble de ce "jeu" de fou, et de cette maison ! Dit Takao, en faisant des guillemets avec ses doigts lorsqu'il prononça le mot jeu.

\- Ah. Si tu souhaites me suivre, à toi de voir, je ne t'en empêcherai pas. Répliqua Midorima, essayant de cacher du mieux qu'il le pouvait sa gêne à son partenaire. »

Il avait vraiment tout compris de travers. Déjà que ça l'avait plutôt surpris de voir Takao, et d'apprendre qu'il ne s'allierait pas au plan de Kuroko, lorsqu'il lui avait dit ça, il avait d'abord cru à une farce de plus du brun. Mais Bakao n'était pas Bakao au point de faire des blagues dans des moments assez critique comme celui-là, il avait donc demandé indirectement une explication. Et il avait tout compris de travers. Et le plus surprenant, c'est qu'il en avait été légèrement déçu. Takao reprit la parole, le sortant de ses pensées.

« Bien-sûr que je vais te suivre, tu peux nous sortir de n'importe quelle situation, Shin-chan ! S'exclama Takao, confiant.

\- Evidemment. Répondit Midorima, tout aussi confiant. Avant de penser à un quelconque plan, revérifions qu'il n'y a effectivement pas de réseau.

\- On a tous vérifié, ça sert à rien, il n'y en a pas.

\- On n'a pas essayé quelque chose. Met-toi à genoux.

\- He ?

\- Je vais monter sur ton dos, peut-être que si nous sommes en hauteur nous pourrons avoir du réseau.

\- Pourquoi ne pas carrément aller au cinquième étage ? Proposa Takao.

\- Nous ne savons même pas par où y accéder. Tu as vu un quelconque escalier menant à l'étage au dessus ? »

Le faucon répondit par la négative. Effectivement, de l'extérieur, on voyait bien qu'il y avait cinq étages, mais il n'y avait aucun moyen d'y accéder.

« Mais tu es trop lourd Shin-chan ! Enfin, le prend pas mal hein… Mais je ne pourrai pas !

\- Tu peux. Aller, baisse toi. Ordonna Midorima. »

Takao refusa encore une fois, mais après un coup sur la tête, il se retrouva finalement à genoux. Midorima grimpa sur ses épaules, et après être assez bien installé, lui ordonna de se lever. Ce que Takao ne put exécuter, Midorima étant effectivement trop lourd pour Takao.

« Moi qui te croyais plutôt fort, c'est décevant de ta part, Takao.

\- Mais j'y peux rien ! Tu dois faire 80 kilos ! Se lamenta le point-guard de Shutôku.

\- Hmpf. Échangeons de place.

\- Si tu veux. »

Les rôles furent inversés, et Midorima réussi à soulever, assez facilement Takao, qui se retrouva presque au plafond.

« Waouh, c'est vachement haut ! Je peux presque voir le fond du couloir ! Le troisième étage est vachement plus grand que le quatrième !

\- Au lieu de t'extasier sur la hauteur du plafond et ta portée de vue, vérifie plutôt ton téléphone.

\- Ah oui ! Se rappela Takao, qui sortit son téléphone un peu à la hâte, le faisant par inadvertance, tombé. Et pour en remettre une couche, en essayant de le rattraper, Takao avait failli tombé, ce qui avait obligé Midorima a lâché son objet chanceux du jour, pour mieux le maintenir.

\- Takao, tu es un boulet. Dit Midorima, en voyant le portable tombé.

\- Désolé Shin-chan ! »

Midorima se baissa, suffisamment pour atteindre le sol, et par la suite attraper le téléphone, tout en gardant Takao perché sur ses épaules. Il le récupéra assez difficilement, et le redonna à son propriétaire, qui vérifia enfin s'il y avait du réseau ou non. Après quelques secondes d'attentes, ils eurent leurs réponses.

« Y'en a pas. Dit Takao, avec un air plutôt blasé. »

Midorima fit redescendre Takao, et réfléchit à une solution pour s'en sortir. Peut-être devraient-ils... S'attaquer directement à Akashi ?

* * *

« Muro-chin, j'ai faim ! »

Cela faisait maintenant bientôt une demi-heure que Murasakibara répétait inlassablement cette phrase, et "Muro-chin" était sur le point de craquer.

« Muro-chin j'ai faim ! »

Ça faisait aussi bientôt une demi-heure que le géant avait épuisé son stock de friandises, et était donc en manque. Himuro se demandait vraiment comment il allait tenir pendant trois semaines si Murasakibara n'avait aucunes sucreries à sa portée. Il péterait un plomb ? Sûrement.

« Muro-chin, j'ai faim ! Dit une fois de plus le violet.

\- J'ai compris Atsuchi. J'ai rien à te donner pour l'instant, mais plus vite on trouvera une solution pour sortir, plus vite tu auras de quoi manger ! Répondit le frère de cœur de Kagami.

\- Je ne peux pas réfléchir si je n'ai rien mangé Muro-chin. »

Ça y est, il saturait. Il s'apprêtait à péter son plomb, lorsqu'il se souvint qu'un garde mangé, et une cuisine était normalement à leur disposition. Il y avait sûrement des sucreries pour Murasakibara quelque part, Akashi le connaissait assez pour savoir que le géant ne tiendrait pas longtemps sans ses sucreries. Il tiqua. Le but d'Akashi était qu'ils ne tiennent pas, donc peu de chance de trouver les précieuses sucreries. Mais mieux vaut vérifier !

« Atsuchi, tu te souviens des cuisines et du garde manger dans la maison ? Si tu te bouges et arrête de te lamenter, on va voir s'il y a des bonbons ! »

Murasakibara rayonna, prit Himuro par la main et l'amena vers la cuisine, situé au rez-de-chaussée. Arriver aux cuisines, ils commencèrent à chercher un peu partout quelque chose pouvant soulager l'envie de sucrerie du joueur de Yosen. Hélas, ils ne trouvèrent rien. Himuro se demandait vraiment à quel point le violet était accro aux bonbons, au point de, même dans une situation d'urgence, il en cherche. Et pourquoi l'avait-il suivit, si c'était pour se lamenter ? Ils allèrent ensuite au garde mangé, se situant au premier étage, et après plusieurs minutes de recherches, ils eurent le même résultat qu'aux cuisines : rien.

« Atsuchi, au lieu de bonbons, tu veux pas autre chose ? Il y a plein de bonnes choses, tu as le choix ! »

Il regarda Murasakibara, et pour la première fois, il avait l'air vraiment énervé.

« Muro-chin, je ne veux que des bonbons.

\- Il y en a pas, je n'y peux rien ! Tu peux que t'en plaindre au propriétaire de la maison ! Répondit le brun. »

Cette simple phrase donna une idée à Murasakibara. Il n'avait qu'à s'en prendre à Akashi, il devait sûrement en cacher quelque part. Oubliant les règles du « jeu », les conséquences, et la situation dans laquelle il se trouvait, il sortit du garde mangé, à la recherche d'Akashi. Himuro, remarquant que son ami était sorti, se releva, et sorti à son tour. Dans le couloir, rien, plus d'Atsuchi.

« Atsuchi ? »

Seul le résonnement de sa voix lui répondit. Ils étaient sacrements grand ces couloirs pensa Himuro. Mais pas le temps d'admirer la longueur des couloirs, Atsuchi était parti il ne savait où et il devait le retrouver. Sans sa dose quotidienne de sucreries, il pouvait faire n'importe quoi.

* * *

« Fermée. Dit Kise.

\- Fermée elle aussi. Rajouta Aomine. »

Ils venaient enfin de vérifier toutes les fenêtres du premier étage, qui étaient toutes fermées. Le bougre d'Akashi pensait vraiment à tout. Ils sortirent de la pièce, en bayant à tour de rôle, la vérification des fenêtres les ayant fortement ennuyés. Ils entendirent un bruit de course, suivit d'un autre venant du fond du couloir, et se retournèrent l'un vers l'autre.

« Aominecchi, à ton avis, ce sont Kurokocchi et Kagamicchi ? Demanda le blond.

\- Sûrement. Ça peut tout aussi bien être les autres. Répondit le bronzée.

\- Ouais. Descendons au rez-de-chaussée, peut-être qu'ils nous attendent.

\- Allons-y. Termina Aomine, se dirigeant vers les escaliers au fond du couloir, suivit du mannequin. »

* * *

Après que sa bombe ait explosé, Akashi étant préparé, s'était tout de suite enfui, essayant de recevoir le moins de dégâts possible. Par chance, excepté quelques égratignures, il n'avait rien. Il s'était alors tranquillement dirigé vers son salon situé au rez-de-chaussée, attendant tranquillement qu'un premier candidat se manifeste. Et d'après ce que disais l'oreillette discrètement installé sur son oreille, ça ne tarderait pas.

« _Seijurô, un arrive de ton côté. Il te cherche. Dans quelques minutes il t'aura sûrement trouvé, prépare-toi._ Dit son père à travers l'oreillette. »

Même si c'était contre la tradition, son père l'informait de tous les faits se passant dans leur demeure. Il se demandait qui pouvait bien venir en premier lui chercher des ennuies ? Sûrement Aomine. Il était tellement impulsif, que dès qu'une chose l'énervait, il n'hésitait pas à le faire savoir, et par la suite agir. Ou peut-être Midorima, voulant simplement sortir le plus rapidement possible, et ayant trouvé un plan. Il s'attendait vraiment à tout. La porte du salon s'ouvrit brutalement, et Murasakibara apparut à l'embrasure de la porte, ce qui l'étonna fortement. Quoique, non en faite, lui aussi était assez impulsif.

« Oh Atsuchi. Que me veux-tu ? »

Le susnommé ne répondit pas, et en quelques pas se retrouva devant Akashi, et agrippa son col de chemise, le soulevant du canapé.

« Aka-chin, dit moi où il y a des bonbons. Demande l'affamé.

\- Considérant que tu me portes par mon col de chemise, ce qui m'étouffe légèrement, on peut considérer ça comme une tentative de meurtre à mon égard. Tu as joué ton joker. J'ai maintenant le droit d'essayer de te tuer. Répondit Akashi, avec un sourire victorieux, tel un Empereur aurait pu le faire. »

Himuro avait arpenté tout le couloir, avait regardé dans toutes les pièces, aucune trace de Murasakibara. Nom de dieu, qu'est-ce qu'il lui était passé par la tête ? Pourquoi il était parti aussi précipitamment ? Peut-être qu'il se trouvait au rez-de-chaussée. Oui, sûrement. Il prit l'escalier, et alla vérifier dans la cuisine. Aucune trace du géant. Peut-être dans le salon de l'Empereur ? Mais qu'est-ce qu'il irait faire là-bas ? Puis peut-être qu'Akashi y était, personne ne l'avait vu donc, à quoi bon y aller ? Il changea directement d'avis lorsqu'il entendit un cri de douleur assez rauque, qu'il identifia comme celui de Murasakibara, provenant du salon.

Lorsque Kise et Aomine, qui descendait tranquillement les escaliers pour se rendre au rez-de-chaussée, ils entendirent un cri, qui fit sursauter le blond qui s'accrocha au bleu. Le bleu, ayant réussi à faire lâcher les bras de Kise sur son corps, se précipita vers l'origine de se cri, se trouvant sûrement dans le salon. Il vit Himuro, lui aussi courir vers le salon. Il n'était pas avec Murasakibara ? Il continua sa course, Kise l'ayant rejoint, et lorsqu'ils pénètrent dans la pièce, ils tombèrent d'abord sur un Himuro choqué, avant de voir la scène l'ayant autant choqué.

Mais… Que s'était-il passé ?

* * *

 _Re-hey !_

 _J'espère que le chapitre vous a plu !_

 _S'il y a des fautes d'orthographe merci de me les signaler. Laissez une review, ça fait toujours plaisir, pis j'aime bien avoir l'avis des gens sur mes écrits. Négatif ou positif. sivouplé :3_

 _A la prochaine ! ._


	5. Chapter 4

Ils étaient tous choqués, là devant cette scène plus qu'improbable, mais qu'Akashi avait sûrement prévu : Murasakibara, se faisant poignarder par l'Empereur.

Le premier à reprendre ses esprits fut Himuro, qui, lorsqu'il comprit enfin la scène à laquelle il était spectateur, fonça sur Akashi, qui avait toujours une prise sur le géant, prêt à refrapper. Il le fit le lâcher, et le poussa assez loin de Murasakibara. Akashi profita que Himuro regarde dans la direction de l'as de Yôsen, pour l'attaquer par surprise. Mais, Himuro, ayant des reflexes, attrapa la main munit des ciseaux, prête à l'attaquer et la plaqua à terre, tout comme le corps auxquelles elle appartenait, se mit à califourchon sur le corps et lui prit les ciseaux. Il le pointa vers la poitrine du rouge.

« Je ne te savais pas aussi entreprenant, Tatsuya. Eh bien, vas-y, tue-moi. » Dit Akashi, certain qu'il ne le ferait pas.

Il avoue avoir été légèrement surpris lorsque Himuro l'avait plaqué au sol, puis prit son ciseau, mais il s'était souvenu d'un détail important : ce n'était que Himuro. Il avait juste fait ça sur le coup, et n'avait pas du tout le cran pour finir ce qu'il avait commencé. Et il eut raison, car Himuro se leva, bredouilla quelque chose, et alla rejoindre Murasakibara, qui était déjà aidé par le bleu et le blond.

« Je vois, tu n'as pas de cran pour me tuer. Bien, tu as laissé passer une occasion, mais sache que maintenant, je peux vous tuer, toi et Atsuchi. Je vous laisse partir pour l'instant. » Finit le joueur de Rakuzan.

Himuro ne s'était jamais senti aussi humilier de toute sa vie. Pourquoi il n'avait pas réussi, ne serait-ce que lui entailler le bras ou le visage ? Pourquoi il n'en avait pas eu le courage ? S'il l'avait fait, ils auraient tous été libre, et vivant, et puis il aurait pu gagner comme le disait l'autre l'Emperor Eye. Au début, il n'y croyait pas vraiment à cette histoire de jeu, où il fallait se tuer, pour gagner un œil, il pensait que c'était juste une blague pour la fin de l'année, et qu'au fond, eh bien l'Empereur voulait juste un peu se défouler. Mais depuis qu'il avait vu ce dernier attaquer Murasakibara, il y croyait dure comme fer, que l'Empereur ne jouait pas, et que c'était vraiment une tradition. Lorsqu'il avait vu Murasakibara à terre, du sang s'échappant de son genou, son sang à lui n'avait fait qu'un tour. Puis, pour il ne savait quelle raison, il avait sauté sur l'Empereur. Il reporta son attention sur Murasakibara, qui peinait à se lever, même avec l'aide des deux basketteurs. Il vint l'aider, et ils sortirent tout les quatre de la pièce, pour ensuite monter au premier étage, et faire asseoir le violet dans une des nombreuses pièces.

« Vous avez encore besoin d'aide ? demanda Kise, qui avait l'air assez inquiet par rapport au bronzé, qui avait un air de « je m'en foutismr».

\- Ça ira, merci. Répondit Tatsuya, un léger sourire accompagnant sa phrase. »

Ils se quittèrent sur ces mots, Himuro allant s'asseoir à côté de _son_ géant, et les deux autres redescendant au rez-de-chaussée.

En descendant les escaliers, Aomine remarqua la mine déconfite qu'arborait le mannequin,et lui demanda donc s'il allait bien.

« Ça va Aominecchi. Je m'inquiète juste pour Murasakibaracchi et les autres. Je croyais, même après l'explosion, qu'Akashicchi voulait juste nous faire une blague. Enfin, je veux dire Akashi. » Rectifia Kise.

Que Kise soit déprimé était assez choquant, mais qu'il enlève le préfixe qu'il utilise tellement pour parler de quelqu'un qu'il, d'habitude, apprécie, c'était encore pire. Mais Aomine comprenait, c'était une réaction tout à fait normal de la part d'une personne lambda. Lui aussi ne faisait plus confiance à Akashi, et était prêt à tout pour sortir. Déjà qu'il n'aimait pas trop le personnage dès le départ, le trouvant trop froid, et saoulant avec ses airs de « monsieur je sais tout »…

« Dépêchons-nous de retourner au rez-de-chaussée, peut-être qu'ils y sont » Répondit Aomine, voulant changer de sujet.

L'as de Kaijo acquiesça légèrement, et ils accélèrent le pas, enfin, pas trop tout de même, puisqu'Aomine était encore blessé, et mieux valait ne pas trop forcer. En arrivant, ils trouvèrent le rez-de-chaussée, aussi vide que tout à l'heure. Pas un bruit, le silence complet. Après quelques secondes murées dans ce silence plus que pesant, le blond décida de le couper, en faisant part à Aomine d'une de ses remarques.

« Dit, Aominecchi… A ton avis, où sont tout le personnels de la maison ? Ils y avaient tellement de personnes lorsque je suis arrivé, et maintenant y a plus rien.

\- Peut-être ils sont encore dans les parages… J'en sais rien Kise, et sincèrement, je m'en fou. » Répondit sèchement Aomine.

Kise, sentant l'atmosphère plus que pesante s'étant installée, n'en rajouta pas plus, et alla s'asseoir dos à un mur, pour attendre l'arrivée de rouge et du bleu claire. Il se sentait vraiment mal dans cette maison. Même avant que tout cela ne se produise, dès l'entrée dans la demeure de l'Empereur, il s'était senti mal, son instinct lui ordonnant même de sortir au plus vite de cette maison. Mais il avait caché tout ça derrière un sourire jovial, se disant que ça allait passer. Il aurait du suivre son instinct, sans quoi il en se trouverait pas là, à jouer sa vie, et celle des autres. Combien de temps ça allait durer toute cette mise en scène ? Il regarda en direction de la fenêtre, où le soleil commençait à décliner, il allait bientôt faire nuit. Ils allaient devoir dormir ici ? Il porta son regard sur Aomine, se diriger vers le mur en boitant légèrement, et s'asseoir à côté de lui. Kise esquissa un rictus. Ils avaient un plan. Ils allaient s'en sortir. Tous.

* * *

« Oï Kuroko, t'es où ? » Cria Kagami, sa vois résonnant dans tout le troisième étage.

Ils avaient fait assez rapidement le quatrième étage, à la moitié du troisième, il avait perdu de vue le joueur fantôme. Ça allait faire bientôt dix minutes qu'il se trainait dans toutes les pièces, cherchant Kuroko, et vérifiant en même temps les fenêtres. Il avait vu Midorima et Takao passer, les avait hélés, mais n'avait reçu aucune réponse. Il avait aussi entendu des cris et des pas rapide, ressemblant à quelqu'un qui court, et même si Kagami était plutôt curieux, il n'était pas aller voir, Kuroko passant en priorité pour lui. Même si actuellement, il le saoulait énormément à disparaître comme ça. Il sentit une main lui toucher l'épaule, se retourna vivement, pour croiser le regard céruléen de la personne qu'il cherchait depuis longtemps. Un son, à la limite du aigu, réussit à sortir de sa gorge, ce qui fit sourire Kuroko.

« Kuroko enfoiré, je t'ai cherché durant dix longues minutes, durant lesquelles j'ai angoissé, et toi t'arrives comme-ci de rien était ! Dit le rouge assez énervé, même s'il était largement plus soulagé.

\- Désolé, Kagami-kun. J'ai finit de vérifier le troisième étage. Toutes les fenêtres sont fermées, et j'ai même pu vérifier ce que disait Akashi-kun, effectivement, plein de personnes nous attendent dehors, plutôt bien armé.

\- On a vérifié tout ça pour rien, et les autres aussi. Soupira Kagami, déçu que son travail n'ait finalement pas servi.

\- Au contraire Kagami-kun, ça nous a servi. Figures-toi que nous allons pouvoir commencer sa prise en otage en avance. Nous ne resterons même pas une nuit dans cet enfer.

\- Comment ça ?

\- J'ai trouvé des armes. »

* * *

« Shin-chan, j'ai mal aux pieds ! On s'arrête s'il te plaît ? » Le supplia Takao

Le mal de Takao était complètement justifié, ça faisait un moment maintenant qu'ils marchaient, Midorima étant à la recherche d'un plan. Pour tout dire, il n'avait aucune idée de comment s'en sortir. Et il ne voulait pas décevoir Takao, qui l'avait suivi en ayant confiance en ses capacités. Mais pourquoi il l'avait suivi, alors qu'il avait l'air tellement enthousiaste face à l'idée de Kuroko. Takao était vraiment complexe.

« Takao ? Demanda Midorima.

\- Hm ?

\- Pourquoi m'avoir suivit alors que tu étais plutôt pour la proposition de Kuroko ?

\- J'avais vraiment l'air pour ? J'ai juste informé les autres qu'il se trouvait des caméras un peu partout dans la maison.»

Midorima ne préféra pas répondre, et continua son chemin avec Takao. Ils prirent les escaliers pour accéder au rez-de-chaussée, où ils croisèrent Aomine et Kise, et se dirigèrent vers l'arrière de la maison.

« On s'arrête. » Dit Midorima, en arrivant au jardin, situé derrière la maison.

Le faucon se laissa tomber à terre, étant plutôt épuisé, ne se demandant pas pourquoi Midorima l'avait amené dans le jardin. Il rouvrit un œil, voyant toujours Shin-chan, debout, les sourcils froncés, l'air d'être en pleine réflexion.

« Un problème Shin-chan ?

\- Je pense avoir un plan pour, peut-être, sortir. Répondit le vert. Est-ce qu'il y a des caméras et des micros ici ?

\- Une caméra, mais pas de micro, répondit directement le détenteur de l'œil de faucon. Ah bon ? Je savais que je pouvais faire confiance à mon Shin-chan, s'exclama Takao. Il consiste en quoi ?

\- Tu as bien dit qu'il y avait des caméras un peu partout, et sûrement des micros. On pourrait tous les détruire. La personne derrière tout ça ne serait donc plus au courant de rien. J'ai remarqué qu'Akashi avait une oreillette, il doit sûrement être au courant de tout ce qu'il se passe grâce à l'interlocuteur nous surveillant. Nous pourrons attaquer Akashi par surprise, et pour celui qui le tuera, on verra ça au moment venu. A ton avis, il y a combien de caméras et micros ?

\- En faisant ça, on met le plan de Kuroko-kun et les autres en périls. Tu ne crois pas qu'on devrait les prévenir ? Et Akashi a l'Emperor Eye, il pourra nous voir. Il doit en avoir une dizaine dans chaque étage, pareil pour les micros.

\- Bien. N'oublie pas, notre plan est meilleur que le leur, nous n'avons pas besoin de les prévenir, nous gérons la situation. Si nous détruisons caméras et micro, il ne sera pas informé de ce qu'il se passe autour de lui, donc l'effet de surprise et tout de même garanti.»

-Il y eut un petit moment de silence, durant lequel Takao semblait être en plein combat intérieur, au vu de son expression faciale. Mais le silence fut bien vite cassé, Takao n'étant naturellement pas silencieux.

« C'est gentil de penser à eux comme ça, tu sais, sourit Takao. Chaque jour tu me prouves que tu es un tsundere, la preuve tu veux les sauver indirectement !

\- Tu me prouves tout les jours que tu es un Bakao, la preuve, ce que tu dis. » Répondit sèchement Midorima.

\- Une question. Si on casse chaque caméra, ça nous prendra trop de temps rien qu'à d'eux, et pareil pour les micros. La personne derrière aura le temps de le prévenir, et donc ça ne changera rien.

\- Il doit sûrement y avoir une cave, et dans les caves se trouvent habituellement un interrupteur pour couper l'électricité. On coupera tout de là-bas, sans même nous faire voir, et nous aurons le temps d'essayer de l'abattre, de nuit si possible. La personne nous surveillant va sûrement aller dans la cave pour rallumer tout, il faudra donc se dépêcher.

\- Ton plan est parfait Shin-chan ! » S'écria Takao, en lui sautant dessus, pour but de lui faire un câlin. »

Midorima essaya de le faire lâcher, en râlant. Après cinq minutes à se débattre dans l'étreinte prodiguée par son coéquipier, ils allèrent au rez-de-chaussée, chercher la trace d'une cave. Ils croisèrent une nouvelle fois Aomine et Kise, assit contre un mur, les yeux fixant le plafond. Ils cherchèrent un petit moment, sans succès.

« On a oublié de commencer par le jardin. » Se rappela à haute voix le shooter.

Ils se redirigèrent vers le jardin, en quête de la fameuse trappe. Le vert, étant prudent, demanda à Takao de faire exprès de se placer devant la caméra, le temps qu'il fouille le jardin. Dix minutes plus tard, Midorima pénétrait dans la trappe, et chercha cette fois-ci l'interrupteur coupant l'électricité, et par la même occasion, micros et caméra. Par chance, et grâce à son objet du jour, il le trouva assez rapidement et l'actionna. Il remonta, et fut accueilli par un Takao souriant, tout en faisant un V de la victoire avec sa main. Il remonta ses lunettes, et un rictus se forma sur son visage. La nuit allait bientôt tomber. Ils allaient bientôt passer à l'action.

* * *

Ça faisait un moment que Himuro était assis à côté de Murasakibara, et regardait le soleil se coucher tout doucement, la nuit allant tomber dans quelques minutes. Ils n'avaient pas échangé un seul mot depuis qu'Akashi avait attaqué le géant. Himuro avait essayé de soigner la plaie au genou de Murasakibara comme il le pouvait, mais il n'avait pas pu faire mieux que mettre un bandage et appuyer sur la plaie pour que l'hémorragie cesse. Maintenant Murasakibara n'haletait plus, et n'avait plus le visage crispé de tout à l'heure. Il détestait voir la souffrance sur le visage de son géant préféré. Il le préférait heureux, avec toutes ces friandises. C'est bien pour ça qu'il avait passé un moment à lui en chercher, toute personne normal aurait perdu patience et se serait barré. Il se l'avouait, pour lui, Murasakibara était spécial. Il appréciait beaucoup le violet, ils passaient beaucoup de temps ensemble, partageaient la même passion pour le basket. Est-ce que Himuro le considérait encore comme un simple ami ? Ça il en était sûr, non. Mais cela s'apparentait-il à de l'amour ? Sûrement… Le fil de ses pensées furent coupé par la voix du géant, s'élevant dans la pièce.

« Ça va Muro-chin ? Demanda Atsuchi, avec sa tête blasée.

\- Oui, répondit sincèrement Himuro. Pourquoi cette question ?

\- Tu avais l'air mal. Je n'aime pas voir Muro-chin mal. » Rétorqua le géant.

Et s'il lui posait aussi cette question ? Comment Murasakibara le considérait ? Comme un ami ? Comme un partenaire ? Ou plus ?

Il entendit un petit couinement venant de Murasakibara, et se leva, pour aller à la d'une trousse de pharmacie. Il ne put même pas faire un pas, sa manche étant retenue.

« Muro-chin, me laisse pas seul, le supplia le grand enfant qu'était le violet.

\- Je vais chercher de quoi désinfecté ta blessure, ou quelque chose pouvant te soulager. J'essayerai de ne pas prendre longtemps.

\- Je vais bien. Je veux que Muro-chin reste avec moi.

\- C'est pour toi que je vais chercher ça Atsuchi, je te l'ai dit, j'essayerai de ne pas rester longtemps. »

En guise de réponse, il se fit tirer plus violement, et tomba par terre à côté de l'as de Yôsen. Il allait protester, mais une paire de lèvre, douce et chaude, se plaquèrent contre sa bouche. Après quelques secondes, le violet recula, les joues légèrement rouges. Il ne devait pas être mieux lui aussi, ses joues le brûlaient carrément !

« Nous allons peut-être mourir, et je ne veux pas mourir sans t'avoir dit que je t'aime Muro-chin. » Dit Murasakibara, plus que sérieux.

Sincèrement, Himuro doutait encore un peu, mais à quoi bon douter, ils ne leur restaient sûrement plus beaucoup de temps ensemble, à moins qu'ils aient de la chance. Himuro se sentait déjà condamné.

« Je… T'aime aussi, Atsuchi » Avait-il répondu, avant de se pencher vers les lèvres du géant.

Elles étaient douces, chaleureuses, accueillantes, et lorsqu'ils approfondissaient, ça avait un goût de sucreries, et c'était vraiment, délicieux.

Ils se séparèrent, un peu essoufflés, mais était toujours l'un face à l'autre, prêt à recommencer. Hélas pour le géant, ils ne recommencèrent pas, Himuro se relevant à nouveau.

« Muro-chin ?

\- Je t'ai dit que je voulais chercher quelque chose pour soulager ta douleur.

\- Je t'ai dit de ne pas me laisser seul.

\- Je me dépêche. » Finit Himuro, en sortant de la pièce.

Il entendit un petit moment les pas de son, peut-être, petit-ami, puis le silence reprit sa place. Murasakibara se sentait vraiment mal, il avait peur. Et sa peur s'accentua lorsque toutes les lumières s'éteignirent, le plongeant dans une semi pénombre, la nuit étant presque tombée.

« Muro-chin ? » Demanda t-il.

Il n'eut aucune réponse. Il était peut-être arrivé quelque chose à Muro-chin, puisqu'il était aussi une des cibles d'Akashi. Il se releva tant bien que mal, et parti à sa recherche.

* * *

« Kurokocchi, Kagamicchi, je me suis inquiété ! S'écria Kise, ayant retrouvé sa morgue habituelle

\- Désolé, une certaine personne nous a ralentis, dit Kagami, en montrant le bleu claire du regard, toujours aussi impassible.

\- Y a quoi dans ce coffre ? demanda le bronzé

\- Des armes. Nous allons commencer sa prise en otage en avance. »

Personne n'en rajouta plus, et ils ouvrirent le coffre. Des pistolets, et des couteaux, et des recharges s'y trouvaient. Ils prirent chacun au moins une arme, et les rangèrent sur eux.

« Au faite, tout à l'heure j'ai entendu un cri. Vous savez ce que c'était ? Demanda le rouge

Murasakibara a attaqué Akashi, et en retour il l'a poignardé au genou. Himuro s'est ensuite interposé, et ils sont maintenant tout les deux des cibles d'Akashi » répondit franchement le bleu foncé.

Encore une fois, personne n'en rajouta, et se placèrent devant la porte du salon, Aomine et Kise leur ayant dit que leur cible s'y trouvait. Ils attendirent quelques secondes, le temps que Kuroko leur dise quand enfoncer la porte. Il leva son pouce, signe qu'ils pouvaient commencer, et entrèrent en trombe dans le salon, en courant le plus vite possible vers l'endroit où se trouvait Akashi. Ils le virent une demi-seconde, et les lumières s'éteignirent, les plongeant dans le noir, la pièce ne comportant pas de fenêtres

« Utilisez la lumière de vos téléphones ! » ordonna le joueur fantôme

Ils ouvrirent leurs portables, illuminant en même temps la pièce. Ils cherchèrent dans chaque recoins de la pièce, dans chaquendroit potentiel où il aurait pus se cacher, rien. Akashi avait disparus.

* * *

 _Hey !_

 _J'espère que ce chapitre vous a plu ! Le premier couple est dévoilé, même s'il était assez évident. Comme d'habitude, s'il y a des fautes, signalez-les moi, et laissez votre avis, et le ressentit que vous avez sur ce chapitre, ça m'intéresse !_

 _Je vous souhaite une bonne rentrée pour ceux/celles qui retourne à l'école, et une bonne reprise pour ceux/celles retournant au travail ! J'espère que ça se passera bien pour vous !_

 _Pour ma part, je retourne au collège, et franchement, j'en suis plutôt contente ^^ !_

 _A la prochaine !_


	6. Chapter 5

Akashi avait disparu.

« Vous avez bien cherché ? » demanda Kagami.

Il n'eut aucune réponse, et ils continuèrent à chercher, dans le noir le plus complet, seulement aidé de la faible luminosité de leurs téléphones.

La pièce était grand, il y avait beaucoup de meubles, la tâche s'avérait être très ardus si Akashi était bel et bien encore dans la pièce. Après plusieurs minutes plongées dans le silence, à la recherche de l'homme aux yeux vairons, la voix de Kise s'éleva dans la pièce.

« Ça ne sert à rien de chercher, il doit sûrement être dans une autre pièce Kurokocchi…

\- Sûrement » Répondit Kuroko, tout en se levant, suivit des autres.

Ils entendirent la porte grincer, et par réflexe, ils sortirent leurs armes, la pointant vers la porte.

« Akashi ? » demanda prudemment Aomine.

En guise de réponse, la porte s'ouvrit entièrement, laissant apparaître la personne ayant provoqué le grincement. Ou plutôt, les personnes.

« Un problème ? demanda Midorima, en apercevant les armes braquées sur lui et Takao.

\- Arrêtez de pointer ça sur nous, c'est carrément flippant ! rajouta Takao. »

Un soupir agacé échappa à Kuroko. Non pas qu'il n'était pas content de les voir, mais il croyait Akashi revenu. Ils baissèrent leurs armes, et se dirigèrent vers la sortie. Ça ne servait à rien de continuer maintenant. La nuit était tombée, ils étaient tous fatigué, et le courant semblait être coupé, donc aucunes caméras ne devaient fonctionner. Avant de sortir, Kuroko se tourna vers le brun et le vert, les deux n'ayant pas bougé.

« Vous savez pourquoi le courant a été coupé ? demanda le bleu claire, en tapotant l'interrupteur de la pièce, voir s'il allait fonctionner.

\- Les plombs ont sûrement sauté. Expliqua le vert.

\- Ou c'est peut-être le couvre-feu. Dit Takao »

Kuroko acquiesça légèrement, avant de finalement sortir de la pièce, talonné par les trois jours de basket. Il ne se demanda même pas ce que les deux autres joueurs voulaient faire en allant dans le salon. Il prit les escaliers l'amenant aux étages supérieurs, et il disparut, tout come Kise, Aomine et Kagami.

Ils les avaient regardé monté une à une les marches du grand escalier, et dès qu'ils disparurent au premier étage, Midorima et Takao avait soufflé.

« Je savais Kuroko idiot, mais pas à ce point.. Et les autres le suivant comme des moutons, pitoyable. Dit le shoot guard de Shutoku.

\- Je suis d'accord avec toi Shin-chan. Ils ne se sont même pas demandés ce qu'on faisait là, renchérit le point guard de la même équipe. »

Midorima n'en rajouta pas plus, et entra dans la pièce, baignée dans l'obscurité. Pour le vert, c'était sûr qu'Akashi avait été là, c'était pour cela qu'avec Takao, ils s'étaient dirigés en premier ici. La personne les surveillant avait sûrement vu Kuroko et sa bande prête à attaquer Akashi. Oui, car à la vue des armes que chacun possédait, la mine déconfit qu'affichait le blond, et celle d'Aomine où la rage avait prit la place de son expression ennuyée, Midorima en avait conclu qu'ils avaient attaqués au moment où eux avaient éteint le compteur, mais que la personne les surveillants avait eu le temps de prévenir le rouge. En résumé, à cause de Kuroko, Midorima ne savait plus où il pourrait trouver Akashi. Le seul bon point était que la moitié de leur plan avait parfaitement fonctionné, et qu'ils allaient donc pouvoir récidiver. Le fil de ses pensées fut interrompu par Takao, qui était lui aussi entrer dans la pièce, à la recherche d'il ne savait quoi.

« Shin-chan, j'a trouvé une arme…

\- Elle est chargée ?

\- Ouais, dit-il tout en vérifiant. Il y a cinq balles. Ils l'ont sûrement oublié.

Akashi avait donc dit vrai, il y a des armes dans le bâtiment. Conclu Midorima »

Lorsqu'il eut finit sa phrase, la lumière de la pièce avait soudainement reprit du service. Les caméras et micros aussi.

« Fais chier. » pensa le vert et le brun en même temps.

Ils sortirent du salon, pour se retrouver dans le grand hall, de nouveau illuminé par le grand lustre les surplombant. Ils restèrent quelques minutes dans ce hall, à ne rien dire, chacun plongé dans ses pensées respectives, lorsque Midorima bailla, ce qui n'échappa pas à Takao.

« Fatigué ? demanda le brun

\- Un peu.

\- Tu veux aller dormir ? »

Midorima acquiesça, et ils retournèrent dans le salon. Avant que Midorima ne puisse rejoindre les bras de Morphée, ils avaient convenu un tour de garde, où ils échangeraient leur place toute les trois heures, au cas où un de leurs camarades de jeu viendrait leur rendre visite, dans le but de les lapider. Les connaissant, c'était peu probable, mais mieux vaut prévenir que guérir.

Takao s'était proposé pour commencer, et c'est avec un enthousiasme dissimulé que le vert se dirigea vers un des nombreux canapés, pour s'y installer, et avoir au moins quelques heures de sommeil.

Ça faisait maintenant une demi-heure qu'il cherchait le sommeil, en vain. En même temps, comment dormir dans pareil situation ? Après s'être retourné un nombre incalculable de fois, essayer n'importe quelle positions, pour qu'enfin Morphée l'accueil à grand bras ouverts, il se releva. Son regard glissa vers Takao, arme à la main, assis contre le mur prêt de la porte, et à rien de s'endormir. Quand il était calme, ne gesticulait pas dans tout les sens, en répétant inlassablement son surnom, il était plutôt mignon le Takao. Quoique, même lorsqu'il était bruyant, gesticulait dans les sens et répétait son surnom, Midorima le trouvait mignon. Midorima se releva entièrement, et se dirigea vers le brun, pour prendre la relève, même si ça ne faisait que trente minutes. Il pensa d'abord à le porter, ce qu'il fit. Le vert le trouvait vraiment très léger. Il l'installa sur le canapé, où il était précédemment, et prit la place de Takao. Ce dernier se relevant dix minutes après, l'air un peu perdu. Il se retourna vers lui, lui passant par la même occasion une question muette.

« Tu t'endormais, je t'ai donc mis sur le canapé. Tu peux te rendormir, on n'a pas encore à échanger.

\- Tu es trop gentil parfois...Shin-chan » répondit Takao, qui, peu à peu s'endormait.

Le vert attendit quelques instants, le temps que Takao s'endorme profondément, avant de se relever, et de sortir de la pièce. Il pensait tellement que ça lui avait causé une migraine plus que gênante. Il avait mainte fois hésité d'avouer à Takao, que, dans leur plan celui de devrait tuer Akashi, ce serait lui. Il ne devait sûrement pas être prêt, mais pour lui, c'était une bonne idée. Déjà, ils pourraient, s'échapper, puis Takao voyait tout, il pourrait le tuer assez facilement. Puis si c'était le brun qui gagnait, il aurait l'Emperor Eye combiné à l'Hawk Eye, et ça serait un gros avantage pour le faucon. Alors que, si c'était lui qui le gagnait, ça ne servirait à rien, il était myope, il ne pourrait donc pas l'utiliser. Au pire, il verrait ça plus tard avec le concerné. C'est sur cette résolution, qu'il prit le chemin de la cuisine, en quête d'un médicament pouvant calmer son mal de crâne.

* * *

Ils avaient gravi une à une chaque marches de l'escalier, pour finalement atteindre le quatrième étage. Aucun d'eux n'avait ouvert la bouche durant ce petit trajet. Chacun semblait être dans ses pensées. Après avoir fait plus de la moitié du couloir, ils entrèrent dans une pièce vide.

« Il commence à se faire tard. On va dormir cette nuit ici, puis demain nous repartirons à la recherche d'Akashi, puisque le courant a l'air rétabli, expliqua le bleu claire.

\- Tetsu, il ne devrait pas en avoir un qui surveille pendant que les autres dorment ? demanda le bronzé.

\- A quoi bon ? Midorima-kun et Takao-kun sont sur leurs gardes, et ils n'ont pas d'armes, Murasakibara-kun et Himuro-kun aussi, puis Murasakibara-kun, d'après vos dires, est blessé. Notre seule menace aurait pu être Akashi-kun, mais aucun de nous a essayé de le tuer, donc s'il respect ses propres règles, nous sommes en sécurité, donc ça ne sert à rien Aomine-kun.

\- Sincèrement Kuroko, c'est la première fois que je vois cette facette de ta personnalité. Tu es devenu si… entreprenant ! dit Kagami

\- Kagamicchi a bien raison ! Même à Teiko, tu n'as jamais été comme ça Kurokocchi ! Rajouta le mannequin.

\- Eh bien, c'est toujours bon à savoir. Dormons, demain risque d'être chargé. Dit Kuroko, tout en terminant leur conversation. »

Ils s'allongèrent à même le sol, certain prenant leurs vêtements pour en faire un coussin de fortune, et ils s'endormirent, bercé par les couinements de Murasakibara.

* * *

 **Le lendemain, 7h00.**

Murasakibara avait passé toute la nuit à chercher Himuro, sans succès. Il s'était volatilisé. Il avait fait chaque étage une dizaine de fois, avait vérifié chaque pièce.. Il s'était, un moment, dirigé vers le salon du rez-de-chaussée, pour essayer de demander à Akashi ne serait-ce qu'une information, mais d'après Midorima, qu'il avait rencontré dans le salon, Akashi avait disparu depuis bien longtemps.

Actuellement, il était lessivé, et il ne savait plus quoi faire. Pourquoi Muro-chin avait disparu ? Peut-être que Himuro avait été dégoûté de ses sentiments, et avait fait semblant que ce soit réciproque, pour ensuite trouver un prétexte pour se dérober, tel un couard… Mais c'était très peu probable, Muro-chin n'était pas comme ça, il avait été sincère, il en était sûre. Alors, il lui était arrivé quelque chose.. Mais ça c'était le pire cas de figure, il ne voulait même pas y penser. Et Akashi qui voulait le tuer, pareil pour Himuro…

Il vacilla légèrement, et décida de s'asseoir pour se reposer au moins quelques instants. Il s'installa par terre, dos a mur, et ferma les yeux, le temps de bien se remettre les idées en place, et de réfléchir aux potentiels endroits où pourrait se trouver Muro-chin, ou les endroits pas encore vérifiés. Le quatrième, troisième, deuxième et premier étage avait été minutieusement fait, chaque pièces vérifiées une dizaine de fois. Au rez-de-chaussée, il y avait seulement la cuisine, et le salon, eux aussi vérifiés. Il ne pouvait pas aller voir au cinquième étage, étant condamné par Akashi lui-même, de même pour certaines pièces qu'il avait essayé de forcée, en vain. Le seul endroit pas vérifié était…le jardin… Le jardin !

Ça avait été l'illumination pour le géant. Mais bien-sûr, peut-être qu'il se trouvait dans le jardin. En un battement de cil, le violet était debout, et se dirigeait du mieux qu'il le pouvait vers les escaliers, qui le mènerait au rez-de-chaussée, puis au jardin tant convoité. Il allait commencer à descendre les escaliers, lorsqu'un ciseau fleura son visage, pour aller se planter dans le mur. Il regarda tout autour de lui, à la recherche du jeune homme aux cheveux rouges flamboyants. Personne, il était tout seul. Il alla voir le projectile de plus prêt, et le retira assez difficilement, ce dernier étant bien enfoncé. Maintenant enlevé, il remarqua qu'un mot était écrit sur une des deux lames, et il s'empressa de le lire, même si cette tâche s'était avérée être ardues puisque les mots inscrits étaient écrits en tout petit. Néanmoins, il réussit tout de même à lire. Il se dirigea vers la pièce indiquée sur le message, ne voulant pas offenser l'Empereur en ne l'obéissant pas.

 _« 2e pièce du mur de droite, au deuxième étage, je t'y attend. J'ai une proposition à te faire._

 _Akashi Seijurô »_

* * *

Kuroko se réveilla assez difficilement. Il avait passé une très mauvaise nuit, mais se n'était franchement pas étonnant. Entre son mal de dos et son corps tout courbaturé, il ne savait pas comment ils allaient faire pour avancer. Sans oublier qu'Aomine et Kagami, tout les deux blessés. En y pensant, ça l'étonnait que le bleu et le rouge ne se soit pas encore disputés, et que le blond soit aussi calme. Mais ça ne serait que tarder avant qu'ils reprennent chacun leur comportement habituel, mieux valait au profiter pour l'instant.

Il se releva entièrement, et vit au coin de l'œil une petite chose rouge, planté dans le mur, dont il était sûr que ça ne se trouvait pas là hier avant qu'il aille dormir. Il alla voir ce que c'était, plus par curiosité qu'autre chose, et cette petite chose rouge se révéla être des ciseaux. Akashi était passé par là durant la nuit ? Il sortit assez facilement le ciseau du mur, et lu le message inscrit sur une lame.

 _« Si vous voulez rester en vie, ne sortez pas. »_

Qu'est-ce qu'il voulait dire ? C'était vraiment lui qui avait écrit ce mot ? Kuroko se retourna instinctivement vers la porte, se jetant sur elle pour essayer de l'ouvrir. Enfermé.. Akashi les avait tout bonnement enfermés… Mais pourquoi ?

* * *

Murasakibara entra dans la pièce, où normalement se trouvait le rouge. C'était une des seules pièces bien aménagée. Il y avait un grand écran plat fixé au mur de couleur onyx, et en dessous de l'écran se trouvait une petite commode, où quelques livres, ciseaux, et décorations cohabitaient depuis sûrement longtemps au vu de la poussière accumulées sur le meuble. En face se trouvait, trois poufs, tous les trois bleus claire. Et entre la télé et les poufs, il y avait une petite table basse, vide. Il rentra un peu plus dans la pièce, à la recherche d'Akashi. Ce dernier ne se trouvant pas là, le violet voulu rebrousser chemin lorsque la porte claqua. Il se précipita vers elle, et essaya de l'ouvrir de toutes ses forces, avant de l'enfoncer. Mais elle ne trembla même pas. Une voix familière s'éleva dans la pièce.

« Elle est fermée, ça ne sert à rien. Dit posément Akashi. Assis toi, j'ai un marcher à te proposer. »

Il grogna, mais alla tout de même s'asseoir sur l'un des poufs.

« Bien. Comme tu le sais, Tatsuya a disparu mystérieusement hier dans la soirée, et-

\- Qu'est-ce que tu sais ? Tu lui as fait du mal ? Cria le violet en se relevant, prêt à lui sauter dessus.

\- Rassis-toi, tu n'as aucune chance contre moi Atsuchi, je suis absolu, et tu es blessé. »

Encore une fois, le géant obéit, au plus grand bonheur d'Akashi, qui exultait rien qu'à la vue du visage ravagé d'Atsuchi.

« Je disais, reprit-il, je sais où est Tatsuya. Sache qu'il est enfermé quelque part, dans la maison, et il est en vie. Son destin est sous ton contrôle, Atsuchi.

\- C'est-à-dire ? dit le géant le plus calmement possible, alors qu'à l'intérieur il bouillonnait.

\- Nous allons, comme je t'ai dit, faire un marcher. Je libère Tatsuya si tu tues Shintarô ou Kazunari, au choix. Si tu refuses, c'est ton cher Tatsuya qui y passe.

\- Et qui me dit que tu ne me mens pas ? »

Akashi soupira bruyamment, et s'empara de la télécommande sagement posée sur le meuble en dessous de l'écran. Il l'alluma, et l'image de Tatsuya, yeux bandés et pieds et mains liés s'afficha. Ce qui fit bondir Murasakibara.

« Tu me crois maintenant ? Puisque maintenant vous entretenez une relation plus qu'entre deux camarades, ça va être difficile, non ? Tu veux lui parler ? »

Akashi appuya sur un bouton de la télécommande, qui ne devait sûrement pas que contrôler la télé, et il s'adressa à Himuro.

« Tatsuya, Atsuchi se trouve actuellement avec moi. Veux-tu lui dire quelque chose ?

\- Akashi.. Ne lui fait pas de mal… Atsuchi, aide moi..» Articula difficilement un Himuro au bord du gouffre.

Il voulut lui répondre, mais Akashi éteignit l'écran avant même qu'un son sorte de sa gorge.

« Me crois-tu, maintenant ? »

Le jour de Yosen ne répondit pas, et essaya à la place d'attaquer désespérément Akashi. Qui l'évita facilement, et le fit tomber à l'aide de son œil si spécial. Il se plaça à califourchon sur son ancien coéquipier.

« Tu ne peux rien contre moi, je suis Akashi Seijurô. Je peux te tuer quand je le veux. Mais avant, je veux jouer avec vous. Alors acceptes-tu de tuer un de tes amis, pour sauver la personne que tu aimes ? »

Tout en disant cela, Akashi effleurait la peau de Murasakibara à l'aide de ses ciseaux, l'entaillant quelque fois, ou en la faisant rougir légèrement. Il lui avait aussi tendu un pistolet, montrait comment il devrait tuer, s'il acceptait.

« J'accepte. »

* * *

7h00 allait bientôt sonner, et Takao en avait plus que marre d'attendre 7h15 pour réveiller Shin-chan. Le reste de la nuit était passée lentement, tellement lentement que pour le faucon, les secondes étaient devenues des minutes, et les minutes des heures. De plus, tout les tableaux au mur lui faisait carrément peur, ils le fixaient tellement bizarrement, comme-ci ces derniers le jugeaient . 7h15 sonna enfin, à la plus grande joie du brun, qui alla d'assez bonne humeur reveiller le vert, qui à son arriver, était déjà lever, et bien éveillé.

« Bonjour Shin-chan ! Bien dormis ? demanda le faucon, voulant avoir l'air d'être en pleine forme, et d'avoir passé une excellent fin de nuit, alors que c'était tout l'inverse.

\- C'est mieux que rien. Tu as vu quelqu'un, ou encore Akashi passer ?

\- Non, personne. On retourne à sa recherche ?

\- Évidemment. » Répondit le vert, en remettant ses lunettes, précédemment posées au sol.

Ils sortirent tout les deux du salon, prêt à repartir à la recherche du jeune homme aux yeux vairons, mais ils tombèrent sur Murasakibara.

« Murasakibara-kun ! S'exclama Takao. Bien dormis ? Il est où Himuro-kun ?

\- La ferme, Takao. Murasakibara, qu'est-ce qui t'amène ici de si bon matin ? »

Le susnommé ne répondit pas, et pointa son arme en direction de Takao. Et il tira.

« Takao ! » S'écria Midorima, en plaquant son coéquipier au sol, ce dernier ayant bloqué dès qu'il avait vu l'arme de l'autre pointer vers lui.

Il évita de justesse la première balle, qui arriva dans le mur.

« Takao, tires ! »

En entendant Midorima, Takao reprit ses esprits, et pointa à son tour son arme vers le violet. Ils appuyèrent en même temps sur la détente.

La détonation des deux balles résonna dans tout le hall, une ratant sa cible, et l'autre la touchant de plein fouet.

A la suite de cela, un des deux jeunes hommes s'effondra.

* * *

 _Hello !_

 _J'espère que votre reprise c'est très bien passer, et que vous en êtes assez heureux ! Comme les cours reprennent, je sais pas si je pourrai poster aussi assidument que durant les vacances. Mais pour sûr, je posterai ! Enfin j'espère ne pas être trop fatiguée pour pouvoir écrire..._

 _Je voulais poster ce chapitre le jour même de la rentrée, mais le site a rencontré quelques problèmes !_

 _Le prochain chapitre sera peut-être plus concentré sur Kuroko, Kagami, Kise et Aomine, je trouve que je les laisse un peu en plan ! Je vous ferrai part de leurs intentions._

 _J'espère que le chapitre vous a plu, et comme d'hab', s'il y a des fautes d'orthographes, signalez-les moi !_

 _A la prochaine_

 _PS ; merci aux follow et aux favs ^^ ! Et aux lecteurs silencieux de lire ma fiction !_


	7. Chapter 6

Le temps s'était comme arrêté.

Midorima et Takao ne bougèrent pas lorsqu'ils virent Murasakibara s'écrouler par terre, le visage crispé par la douleur. Takao fixa la balle qu'il avait habilement évitée et qui s'était par la suite introduit dans le mur, puis celle ayant touché Murasakibara à la poitrine. Il avait… vraiment tiré ? Il l'avait peut-être tué…?

Alors que les jambes de Takao lâchèrent sous le poids de tous ses remords, le faisant s'écrouler par terre, Midorima se rendit enfin compte de la scène à laquelle il avait assisté. Il se précipita vers Murasakibara, n'hésitant pas pour venir à sa rencontre, alors que le violet était encore armé.

« Ne t'approche pas ! » Hurla le géant, ayant vu le vert arriver, et pointant son arme, par réflexe, sur ce dernier.

Midorima, en voyant l'arme, recula instinctivement. Mais ça ne servit à rien, car, quelques instants après avoir braqué son arme sur le joueur de basket, le violet n'hésita pas à appuyer sur la détente.

Un clic résonna dans le hall. Plus de balle. Il réessaya plusieurs fois, mais rien n'y fit, il n'avait eu que deux balles. Il remonta son regard vers Midorima, mais il ne vit que le mur un peu plus loin. Il tourna la tête, à la recherche du brun, mais encore une fois, rien. Ils étaient partis. Mais où ? Peut-être dans le salon. Le géant essaya de se relever, mais n'y arrivant pas, il se résigna alors à ramper jusqu'au salon. Il réussit, assez difficilement quand même. Il ouvrit la porte, et la pièce à la fois vide mais remplie se présenta à lui. Ils avaient sûrement du aller au premier étage, ou dans la cuisine. Il devait les retrouver, pour au moins tuer un des deux. Il ne devait pas culpabiliser. C'était pour sauver Muro-chin. Sur cette pensée, il rebroussa chemin, et à peine fut-il retourné qu'il tomba sur deux pieds, juste devant son visage. Il remonta son regard, pour arriver à la tignasse rouge si familière. Il essaya de reculer, mais Akashi le plaqua assez facilement au sol à l'aide d'un pied.

« Tu as échoué Atsushi. Dit l'Empereur, l'air fataliste.

\- Non, je peux encore ! Laisse-moi juste une seconde chance, Aka-chin !

\- Tu es dans un état plus que pitoyable. Tu n'arrives même pas à tenir debout. De plus, tu n'as plus de munition. »

Un silence plus que pesant pour le violet fit place dans la pièce. Il devait convaincre Akashi de lui laisser une seconde chance, pour ne pas qu'il aille s'occuper de Himuro. Mais quoi faire ?

« Aka-chin ? Demanda prudemment le joueur de plus de deux mètres.

\- Un problème ?

\- Au lieu de tuer Muro-chin, peux-tu me laisser prendre sa place ?

\- C'est à dire ?

\- Tue-moi Akashi. Si je peux sauver Muro-chin, tue-moi »

Akashi prit le temps de réfléchir à la proposition faite par Murasakibara. Pourquoi ne pas accepter, puisqu'il allait les tuer tous les deux à un moment ou un autre.

« Si tu le souhaites. Je te tuerai donc à la place de notre cher Tatsuya. Une dernière faveur, Atsushi ? »

Tout en lui demandant cela, Akashi sorti des ciseaux de sa poche, et s'accroupit pour être plus proche du corps du violet.

« Aka-chin. Nous considérais-tu comme…Tes amis ? Hésita le géant.

\- Oui. »

Les ciseaux commencèrent à entailler la chair de Murasakibara, et dans ses derniers instants, il pensa à Himuro. Comme quoi, ils n'avaient pas pu en profiter avec lui. Il n'avait pas pu lui montrer ne serait-ce qu'un dixième de ses sentiments. Mais il ne regrettait pas sa décision. Grâce à lui, Himuro survivrait, et pourrait peut-être s'en sortir. Il regrettait juste, une chose. Ne pas avoir correctement exprimés ses sentiments à Himuro. Un je t'aime et un baiser, ce n'était rien par rapport à ce qu'il ressentait.

Les ciseaux atteignirent l'un de ses points vitaux, et après quelques secondes, Murasakibara Atsushi ne perçut que la couleur noir.

* * *

« Je suis revenu. » Dit Akashi en rentrant dans une pièce normalement fermée.

Il ferma soigneusement la porte derrière lui, pour se retourner ensuite vers le corps inerte de Himuro. Etait-il mort ? Si c'était le cas, il avait mal choisi l'un de ses participants, ce qui était impossible. Pour confirmer sa pensée, il donna un coup de pied dans le ventre du brun, qui se recroquevilla sur lui-même.

« Lève-toi, je te libère. » Ordonna l'Empereur, tout en le détachant.

Himuro dut faire un effort considérable pour ouvrir les yeux, et se retourner, et encore plus pour lui donner une réponse.

« Pourquoi…me…libérer ?

\- Tu le sauras dans pas longtemps. Je te laisse la clef de la pièce, et un pistolet. » Finit le rouge, en sortant de la pièce. Il devait rouvrir à Kuroko et aux autres.

* * *

Le temps que Murasakibara avait pris pour se rendre compte qu'il n'avait plus de balle, Midorima et Takao en avait profité pour s'enfuir et par la suite s'enfermer dans une pièce du premier étage, et depuis ils attendaient. Attendre quoi ? Ils ne savaient pas, mais pour rien au monde, ils voulaient sortir de la pièce pour le moment. Ils se sentaient un peu en sécurité entre ces quatre murs. Dehors, il y avait Akashi, ces ciseaux, Murasakibara, son arme. Ils ne voulaient pas sortir. Pas encore.

Par chance, ils étaient rentés dans une pièce remplie de meuble, ils avaient donc pu coincer l'accès à la pièce avec les-dit meubles. Sans eux, la pièce avait l'air beaucoup plus spacieuse.

Midorima, qui était resté debout jusqu'à lors, s'asseya enfin, comme l'avait fait Takao il y a un moment déjà. D'ailleurs, en parlant de lui, il avait l'air d'être mal. Ses yeux, d'habitude si pétillants et remplis de vie étaient éteints et regardaient un point fixe dans la pièce. Son sourire qu'il croyait permanent, s'était transformé en une grimace, comme-ci il souffrait. De plus, il était pris de léger soubresauts, et ne faisait que triturer l'arme précédemment utilisée. Ça l'inquiétait tout ça, et il se décida à se relever, pour s'asseoir plus près du faucon, et essayer de lui demander ce qui n'allait pas, même s'il se doutait de la raison de son mal-être. Il était sûr à 99% que c'était le moment où il avait tiré sur Murasakibara qui le rongeait de remords. Mais il avait bien fait, peut-être que lui ou le brun serait mort à l'heure qu'il est sans l'intervention du jeune homme. Il s'installa à côté de lui, mais pas trop quand même, de sorte qu'une personne puisse s'asseoir entre eux deux. Takao ne remarqua son arrivée que lorsqu'il lui prit l'arme de mains, pour la posée un peu plus loin.

« Arrête, Takao. Commença le vert. Ce qui est fait est fait. Tu n'as pas à le regretter.. Si ça n'avait pas été lui, ça aurait été l'un de nous deux. Puis, pour l'instant, il n'est pas mort.

\- Shin-chan… Je l'ai peut-être tué… Comment veux-tu que je fasse comme-ci rien ne s'était passé ? murmura Kazunari.

\- Je te le répète. C'était lui ou l'un de nous.

\- J'aurai préféré que ce soit moi… Je ne veux faire de mal à personne. Finit-il »

Après tout, c'était vrai, Takao aurait préféré se faire toucher par la balle au lieu que le violet se fasse toucher. Il aurait préféré ne pas avoir eu le reflexe d'éviter la balle, et d'aussi ne pas savoir si bien visé. Il avait peut-être tué quelqu'un, et cette mort détruirait sûrement une famille… Rien qu'avoir eu l'audace de tirer sur quelqu'un l'écœurait.

Aucun des deux n'avaient reprit la parole. Seul le bruit de la respiration saccadée de Takao se faisait entendre.

Midorima, après quelques minutes où il s'était muré dans le silence, se releva, et alla dégager la porte de tous ces meubles.

« Qu'est-ce que tu fais ?

\- Je vais aller prendre quelques choses à manger en bas. Si on veut sortir de cette maison, il faut que nous ayons un minimum de force.

\- Et si Murasakibara a trouvé des munitions et te tire dessus ?

\- Je sais me défendre, et au cas où, j'ai pris l'arme. Tant que je ne suis pas revenu tu ne bouge pas. Je toquerai six fois avant d'entrer. » Finit-il, tout en dirigeant vers la sortie.

Il ne put faire un pas en avant, sa main étant retenue par Takao, s'étant relevé à la vitesse de l'éclair. Il se retourna vers lui et rencontra le visage inquiet mais ferme de Takao. Ces beaux yeux bleus étaient comme rallumés. Le faucon baissa soudainement la tête, puis la releva, et la poigne sur la main de Midorima s'accentua. Les yeux bleus s'encrèrent dans ceux émeraudes.

« Fais attention. » Murmura le brun, tellement bas, qu'il avait peiné à l'entendre.

Il s'autorisa à un geste d'affection envers Takao, en ébouriffant ses cheveux de jais, avant de le faire lâcher prise, et s'en aller. Bien-sûr qu'il allait faire attention.

Ils s'en sortiraient, au moins tous les deux.

* * *

 _Il restait deux secondes de jeu. Le score était actuellement de 105 à 103 en faveur de Rakuzan. Il avait chaud, très chaud, et il était recouvert de sueur, preuve de son acharnement dans le match. Ce dernier avait été rempli de rebondissements. Le plus surprenant était que l'ancien Akashi soit réapparu. Désormais, il n'avait plus les yeux vairons, preuve de son changement de personnalité._

 _Teppei lui fit une passe, et il s'apprêtait à tirer lorsqu'Akashi s'éleva devant lui._

 _« C'est terminé Kuroko ! » S'écria Akashi._

 _Kuroko allait faire un phantom shoot, lorsqu'il rencontra les perles rubis qui faisaient office de yeux à Akashi. Ils étaient magnifiques, envoutants. Personne ne pouvait avoir d'aussi beaux yeux dans ce bas monde. Et, tellement occupé à admirer ses bijoux, il ne put entendre le buzzeur final, déclarant la fin du dernier quart-temps. Il ne pouvait regarder ailleurs. Tout en les fixant, il assista à la renaissance de l'éclat or dans l'un des deux yeux d'Akashi. Cet éclat prit l'avantage sur le rouge, pour finalement l'envahir. Kuroko se reconnecta enfin à l'instant présent._

 _La foule était en délire, des confettis jonchaient le sol. Son regard se posa sur chacun de ses équipiers. Certains pleuraient à chaude larme, comme Riko et Izuki, ou d'autres ravalaient leurs larmes, et essayaient de garder la tête haute, comme Hyuga et Teppei. Et il y avait Kagami. Son visage n'exprimait plus aucune émotion, comme-ci il avait perdu pied à la réalité. La vision de Kagami, l'air aussi brisé, Kuroko ne put la supporter plus longtemps. Il regarda le panneau affichant les scores._

 **Rakuzan : 105 / Seirin : 103**

 _Alors, s'ils étaient si triste, c'est parce qu'ils avaient perdu.. Et par sa faute ?_

 _Il regarda ensuite chaque miracles ayant assistés à sa défaite. Chaque miracles ayant cru en lui, en sa vision du basket, en leur vision du basket. Chacun ayant crié haut et fort leur souhait de voir Akashi défait par Kuroko. De voir le basket d'Akashi perdre face à leur basket. Désormais, leurs regards étaient partagés entre rage et déception, et tout ça, par sa faute._

 _C'était à cause de lui s'ils avaient perdu._

 _Le bleu claire se retrouva à genoux, l'estomac au bord des lèvres, et sa vision brouillées par le flot de larmes qui le submergeait. Il releva la tête, et put entrevoir Akashi, dans toute sa splendeur, ces yeux vairons rayonnant comme jamais il ne les avait jamais vus._

 _« Tu as perdu, Tetsuya. »_

 _Un jour, oui un jour, il battrait l'Empereur. De n'importe quelle façon, avec n'importe quelle méthode, il l'écraserait, comme il lui avait fait aujourd'hui.  
_

 _Ce fut la dernière phrase qu'il entendit, et la dernière pensée qui le traversa, avant que le néant l'envahisse._

...

« Tets..-toi ! » Dit une voix

Kuroko ne comprit pas où il était. Pour sûr, il était allongé à même le sol, vu la sensation du bois le supportant. Quelqu'un le secouait assez violemment, tout en l'appelant. Le jeu de l'Empereur.. les règles du jeu… Les futures victimes… Kagami, Kise et Aomine… Tout lui revint soudainement. Il se releva en moins de deux secondes, et se trouva face à un Aomine, plus que surpris.

« Ça fait un quart d'heure que j'essaye de te réveiller, et tu te lèves tranquillement, comme-ci de rien était » Bougonna le bronzé.

 _Alors je me suis rendormis.. pensa Kuroko_

« Pourquoi voulais-tu me réveiller ? demanda t-il, perplexe.

\- Tu étais en nage. Tu ne faisais que remuer dans ton sommeil. J'avais l'impression que tu te débattais. Tu as fait un cauchemar, Tetsu ?

\- Non. Répondit le joueur fantôme, le visage inexpressif.

\- Décidément, tu ne changeras jamais, Tetsu. » Sourit Aomine.

Aomine ne souriait que rarement, mais lorsqu'il lui en accordait un, Kuroko se sentait incroyablement bien, et aussi très chanceux. Il préférait l'Aomine souriant, plutôt que celui qui bayait aux corneilles.

« Tu as entendu ? demanda Aomine.

\- Entendu quoi ?

\- Un bruit de serrure. »

Kuroko fit vite le rapprochement entre la porte fermée, et le bruit de serrure entendu par l'as de Tôo. Il se rua vers la porte, et, comme il l'avait prédit, elle était de nouveau ouverte. Il sortit de la pièce, regarda à droite, puis à gauche, à la recherche de quelque chose montrant le passage d'Akashi, mais rien. Il revint dans la pièce, sous le regard interrogateur du bleu foncé.

« Un problème, Tetsu ?

\- A mon premier réveil, la porte avait été fermée.

\- C'est Akashi qui l'avait fermée, puis maintenant rouverte, c'est bien ça ?

\- Exactement. Tu ne t'es pas rendu compte qu'elle était fermée ?

\- Je n'ai pas pensé à aller vérifier » Termina Aomine.

Ils allèrent s'asseoir, chacun dans un coin de la pièce, en attendant le réveil, normalement proche, de leurs deux équipiers. Après tout, ils avaient beaucoup de temps devant eux, avant de repasser à l'action.

* * *

Midorima s'était aventuré prudemment dans le hall, où devait normalement se trouver Murasakibara, mais aussi la cuisine. Fort heureusement pour lui, il n'avait fait la rencontre de personne, et s'était alors mis à la recherche d'aliments saints, et bourrés de vitamines. Après vingt minutes à réunir tout ce qu'il trouvait, puis trillait, il sortit de la cuisine avec tout ce qu'il avait trouvé de bon. A peine était-il sortit de la cuisine, il se cogna à quelque chose. Rectifications, il se cogna à quelqu'un. Il baissa la tête pour voir son obstacle, et peut-être le déplacé.

« Akashi… Dit Midorima en grinçant des dents.

\- Bonjour Shintarou, bien dormis ? Votre jeu se passe t-il bien ?

\- A quoi bon me poser ces questions puisque leurs réponses ne t'avanceront à rien.

\- C'était pour être poli, mais effectivement, à ne m'intéresse pas.

\- Pourquoi être venu à a rencontre ? »

Akashi ne répondit pas tout de suite, préférant défier du regard le vert. Ce dernier tournant bien vite le regard. C'était impossible pour quiconque de soutenir le regard de l'Empereur.

« Je voulais juste que tu félicites Kazunari à ma place.

\- Pourquoi le féliciter ?

-Il a battu un record dans l'histoire du jeu ! Le premier participant à tuer en moins d'une journée de jeu un autre participant ! »

* * *

Il avait réussi, assez difficilement tout de même, à se mettre debout, pour ensuite sortir de la pièce qui avait fait office de prison le temps d'une nuit pour le brun. Il ne savait pas ce que lui avait fait Akashi, mais il se sentait horriblement faible. Mais ce n'était pas sa priorité pour le moment. Il devait retrouver Atsushi, pour le rassurer, lui dire qu'il allait bien. S'il se souvenait bien, il l'avait laissé au premier étage. Mais avant de se lancer à la recherche de la pièce où il l'avait laissé, il devait se situer dans la demeure. Mais il n'avait aucun idée de comment faire pour se repérer, son cerveau allant à deux à l'heure. Il décida donc de vérifier chaque pièce, même si ça lui prendrait beaucoup de temps. Il aurait pu arpenter toute la maison en criant son nom, mais sa voix était trop faible, et ne pourrait pas porté assez loin, même avec l'écho.

Il commença ses recherches, et, après 4 pièces, tomba sur une pièce comporta une porte, bien évidemment fermée. Himuro, assez curieux, et, l'esprit brumeux, n'hésita pas, grâce à l'arme mise à sa disposition par Akashi, à tirer sur le poignet de la porte, pour ensuite l'ouvrir. Cette tâche accomplie, il força un peu la porte, qui s'ouvrit facilement. Ça donnait sur une autre pièce, plongé dans le noir. Seuls quelques rayons de soleil, venant de se lever, éclairaient la pièce, à travers les planches de bois condamnant la fenêtre de l'extérieur.

« _Ça pue le mort !_ »pensa Himuro

Il avança un peu plus dans la pièce, avant que son pied ne bute quelque chose à terre. Il s'accroupit à côté de cette chose, dans le but de savoir ce que c'était.

« Bordel.. » murmura t-il, tout en reculant le plus loin possible du cadavre de cette femme.

Après s'être remit de ses émotions, il eut le courage de revenir vers le cadavre, et essaya de savoir l'identité de cette femme. Il prit le collier attaché autour de cou, et l'ouvrit. Une photo où un homme, un enfant, et une femme qui devait être elle se trouvait à droite du collier, et, à gauche, un petit mot.

« A ma bien aimée femme Akashi Shiori. » Lu à haute voix le brun.

Une Akashi ? Il reporta son regard vers la partie droite du collier, et il reconnut l'enfant souriant à la photo.. Les même cheveux, les même yeux, le même teint de peau... C'était Akashi Seijurô..

Alors, cette femme… C'était la mère d'Akashi Seijurô ?

* * *

 _Hey !_

 _Ce chapitre m'a plus qu'inspiré, je l'adore juste !_

 _Oh je suis aussi contente car j'ai pu poster, alors que sincèrement, c'était mal parti ^^ !_

 _Bon, désolé pour celles (ceux?) qui aime Murasakibara, mais ce fut la première victime ! Ça m'a fait mal de le faire mourir, mais il le fallait !_

 _J'avais dit que j'allais plus me pencher sur le cas de Kuroko, Aomine, Kagami, et Kise dans le chapitre précédent, mais j'ai préféré reporter ça, car je n'ai pas vraiment idée de comment ils vont tous finir (sauf pour un), et avec qui les mettre, car oui, je veux écrire des moments tout fluff et guimauve dans cette fiction, donc je dois les mettre avec quelqu'un ! A votre avis, qui ira avec qui ? (car au fond, j'ai quand même ma petite idée!)_

 _Au faite, je ne vous l'ait jamais dit, mais je pense que cette fiction fera dans les 15 chapitres. Ou plus. Sincèrement, je sais pas vraiment si ça va être hyper long, mais en tout cas, ce n'est pas prêt de finir. Donc je vous dit 15, mais peut-être que ce sera plus._

 _Vous connaissez la chanson maintenant, s'il y a des fautes, merci de me les signaler, et laissez une review positive ou négative, ça m'aiderait grandement !_

 _A la prochaine ~ !_

 _Ps : Désolé si mon mot de fin était long, même si en vous disant ça, je l'allonge encore plus._


	8. Chapter 7

Mais que faisait le cadavre de la prénommée « Shiori Akashi » la mère du Akashi présent dans la maison ?

Il savait que sa mère était morte, sans plus. Et il ne s'était jamais posé la question du comment elle était morte. Jusqu'à maintenant. Pourquoi son corps, en décomposition depuis un bout de temps sûrement au vu de son état, était ici, dans une pièce d'une des prestigieuses demeures de la si puissante famille Akashi ?

Il essaya de se relever, dans le but de sortir de cette pièce et prévenir Atsushi, mais, ses jambes étant très affaiblies par la nuit cauchemardesque qu'il avait passé, n'était pas du même avis. Il ne savait pas ce que lui avait fait l'Empereur, mais ça faisait sacrement bien son effet.

Il se traîna vers la sortie, et essaya de refermer la porte, mais sans la poignée qu'il avait détruit à l'aide du pistolet, le succès n'était pas au rendez-vous. Puis bon, qu'il ferme cette porte ou non, ça ne changeras rien, puisque, à un moment ou un autre, ils le découvriront tous, à quoi bon la cacher ? Sa priorité était Atsushi. Qu'Atsushi.

Et, tellement mal en point, Himuro ne s'était même pas rendu compte des conséquences de son effroyable découverte. C'était comme-ci il n'avait rien vu, comme-ci ce qui se passait actuellement n'était pas réel.

Tout ce qu'il voulait, c'était _retrouver Atsushi._

* * *

A l'entente de la mort de Murasakibara, Midorima était devenue rouge, et cela avait empiré lorsqu'Akashi avait continué, en « félicitant » Takao.

« Pourquoi j'irai lui passer tes félicitations pour un acte aussi affreux Akashi ? Takao ne l'a même pas tué ! Il est sûrement encore à notre recherche pour je ne sais quelle connerie, donc j'ai à faire.

\- Atsushi est bien mort quelques instants après votre départ. Et, c'est bel et bien ton ami, Kazunari, qui l'a tué.

\- Arrête de raconter des conneries Akashi ! Hurla Midorima en sortant son arme précédemment dissimulé pour la pointer sur son ex-capitaine.

\- Je ne mens pas Shintarô, je suis absolu, je sais tout. Baisse cette arme. »

Normalement, lorsqu'une arme est pointée sur quelqu'un, cette même personne a peur, panique, mais ce n'était pas le cas de l'Empereur. Lui, il en rigolait. La vue de Shintarô, rouge de colère, était particulièrement drôle, ça lui rappelait les raisons pour lesquelles ils les avaient choisis. Entre autre, les voir énervés. Il allait tirer, ça se sentait.

« Voyons Shintarô, à quoi bon tirer ? Cela pourrait-être fatal. De plus, le jeu vient à peine de commencer, à quoi bon se mettre dès maintenant dans le pétrin ?

\- La.. Ferme.

\- Ça pourrait m'être aussi ton cher Kazunari en danger, même si bien-sûr je ne pourrai le tuer, puisq-

\- Je t'ai dit de la fermé ! » Cria le vert en tirant, tout en fermant les yeux.

Comme la dernière fois, le coup de feu avait résonné dans toute la pièce, le faisant frissonner.

Après quelques secondes, il rouvrit lentement les yeux. Akashi était devant lui, l'air imperturbable. Il ne l'avait pas touché ? Le rouge se toucha légèrement le bras, avant que ce dernier reprenne sa position initiale, et il vu. La légère blessure qui ornait désormais le bras de l'Empereur, et qui avait de plus abimé son vêtement. Il l'avait touché.

Il reporta son regard vers le visage d'Akashi, et la fierté naissante qu'il avait eu dans le fait de l'avoir touché partit aussi vite qu'elle était arrivé. Jamais l'or de son œil n'était aussi bien ressorti. Le deuxième Akashi n'avait jamais pris aussi largement l'avantage que l'originel. C'était… Impensable.

« Tu n'as aucun ordre à me donner Shintarô.

\- Pourquoi ai-je été obligé de te tirer dessus pour que tu te calmes, Akashi ? Dit le vert sur un ton faussement autoritaire.

\- Tais-toi. Sache-le, tu es le prochain sur la liste. Mais la chance est avec toi aujourd'hui, puisque on vient de m'apprendre, par l'oreillette que tu as réussie à désactiviter en coupant le courant la dernière fois, que quelque chose, ou plutôt quelqu'un, a légèrement compromis mes plans. »

La lumière du hall s'éteignit un quart de seconde, et lorsqu'elle fut revenue, Akashi avait disparu, laissant Midorima, seul, avec ses remords.

 _« Seijurô, il y a un soucis. Himuro Tatsuya a ouvert une des pièces scellé du quatrième étage. Va voir ce qu'il y a fait, aucune caméra n'est à l'intérieur. Mais avant, rejoins-moi au cinquième, si possible, sans te faire voir. »_

Il n'aurait franchement pas dû lui donner cette arme, et plutôt écouter ce qu' _il_ lui avait dit.

Il monta rapidement jusqu'au quatrième étage, et disparut, encore une fois.

* * *

A l'entente d'un second coup de feu, venant cette fois-ci d'en dessous, Takao s'était précipité en dehors de la pièce où Midorima l'avait quitté pour aller chercher quelques choses leur donnant de l'énergie. Mais, après plus d'une heure d'attente, il commençait à s'inquiéter, et après le second coup de feu qu'il avait entendu, il n'avait pas réfléchi plus longtemps, et était désormais dans le couloir du premier étage, à la recherche des escaliers pour rejoindre Midorima qui se trouvait au rez-de-chaussée.

Après avoir tourné en rond durant quelques minutes, il trouva enfin l'escalier, qu'il dévala quatre par quatre. Lorsqu'il aperçut enfin des cheveux verts et une grande silhouette, il ne put qu'être soulagé de voir qu'il ne s'était rien passé.

« Shin-chan ! dit Takao en l'enlaçant. J'ai eu si peur, qu'est-ce que tu as fait pendant une heure ? »

Midorima leva la tête qu'il avait baissée, et croisa les yeux de Takao, ces derniers reflétant toute la peur et l'inquiétude qu'avait ressentie son propriétaire.

A contre cœur, il le délogea de sa place dans le creux de ses bras, et l'attrapa par les épaules. Il avait quelque chose d'important à lui dire, il devait le faire avant d'être attaqué par Akashi.

« Takao. Je ne veux plus que nous soyons ensemble. Chacun pour sois désormais. Essaye de tenir de ton côté, et j'essayerai du mien. Bonne chance. » Finit Midorima, en déposant la nourriture au sol, pour par la suite s'en aller.

Jamais il n'avait eu autant de mal à quitter Takao. Mais il devait comprendre, s'il continuait à rester avec lui, il apprendrait qu'il était sur la liste noir d'Akashi. Et, le connaissant, il serait capable d'aller rendre une petite visite à Akashi pour lui faire connaître son avis. Le vert ne voulait pas qu'il meurt. Il ne voulait pas qu'il meurt s'il allait rendre visite à Akashi en apprenant la nouvelle. Il ne voulait pas qu'il meurt en essayant de faire quelque chose quand Akashi passerai à l'action. Il devait pour l'instant rester loin de l'Empereur, donc loin de lui. Qu'il aille s'allier aux autres pour sortir.

Il aurait tellement aimé voir autre chose que l'expression qu'avait arborée Takao à son annonce. Triste, dégouté, apeuré, perdu. Il aurait pu lui avouer autre chose, qui aurait sûrement engendré ces mêmes émotions, comme le fait qu'il avait des sentiments plus qu'amicaux envers lui. On appelait ça comment déjà ? Ah oui, de l _'amour_.

* * *

Il ne comptait même plus combien de temps ils avaient attendu leur réveil. En effet, après que la porte leur a été à nouveau ouverte, ils avaient décidé d'attendre, Aomine et Kuroko, le réveille, qui devait normalement être proche, de leurs deux camarades. Au vue de leur mine tranquille, de leur respiration assez faible et lente, ils devaient encore être profondément endormis, et ils ne voulaient pas vraiment les déranger durant leur sommeil. Mais ils avaient d'autres chats à fouetter, alors ils avaient décidé de continuer sans eux, pour l'instant. Ils reviendraient sûrement dans une heure, ou deux.

Ils avaient laissé un mot avec les moyens du bord, étaient sortis de la pièce, en fermant la porte derrière eux.

« Alors Tetsu, on va où comme ça ?

\- Chercher Akashi-kun. Répondit naturellement le bleu

\- La demeure est très grande, il y a peu de chance qu'on le trouve. Et si nous le trouvons, nous ne sommes que deux.

\- Qu'importe, on est assez fort à deux, non ? Et il se peut qu'il vienne là à un moment ou un autre, non ?

\- Ouais. » Dit Aomine avec un rictus.

Ils avaient longés tout le quatrième étage, une fois, deux fois, et même trois fois, et rien. Akashi était tout sauf pas là.

« On change, Tetsu ?

\- Oui, pourq- » allait répondre Kuroko, mais il se fit couper par l'arrivé de…Himuro ?

C'était à peine s'il tenait sur ses deux jambes, il ne marchait même pas droit. Il avait d'énormes cernes entourant ses yeux n'exprimant plus rien. Il était essoufflé.

« Himuro-kun ? demanda Kuroko en essayant de s'approcher, mais il ne put, Aomine lui barrant la route.

\- Il a une arme.. Murmura-t-il. »

Effectivement, malgré son état plus que désastreux, avec l'arme qu'il avait en sa possession, il pouvait être dangereux. Et ils ne voulaient pas gaspiller leurs munitions pour maintenant.

« Atsushi.. Là-bas, une pièce… Elle est morte !

\- Murasakibara-kun, une pièce et...morte.. ?

\- Où est-il… Dites moi qu'il n'était pas là-bas..?

\- On ne sait…Himuro-kun !»

Encore une fois, il fut interrompu par Himuro, qui tomba à la renverse. Sans hésiter, Kuroko avait passé le bronzé pour se précipiter vers Himuro. Il le secoua légèrement, mais rien à faire.

« Il est mort ? demanda l'as de Tôo.

\- Juste évanoui. Pu répondre le joueur fantôme juste après avoir vérifier s'il respirait bien. Il doit être très affaibli.

\- Il nous a parlé de Murasakibara et d'une pièce, tu vois de quoi il parle ?

\- Pour Murasakibara-kun, aucune idée, mais pour la pièce si. En longeant l'étage, une porte qui avant était fermé est maintenant ouverte, la poignée a été défoncée, sûrement à l'aide d'une arme. Tu vois ce que je veux dire ?

\- C'est lui qui l'a ouverte ? s'interrogea le bleu foncé.

\- En voulant trouver Murasakibara-kun, c'est plus que probable. On y va ?

\- En le laissant ici ?

\- On le reprendra après, l'endroit indiqué n'est pas loin. »

Le bleu claire se releva, épousseta son pantalon, avant de se mettre en chemin pour aller voir cette pièce.

* * *

Combien de temps était-il resté, là, à se morfondre ? Ça faisait combien de temps que Midorima était parti, le laissant seul ? Trop longtemps pour Takao.

Après que le vert soit parti, il n'avait pas pu bouger, il était simplement tombé. Comment allait-il faire seul, comment allait-il tenir sans Shin-chan ? Il n'avait aucun moyen de s'en sortir. Un moment ou à un autre, l'un des participants le tuera, ou s'en prendra à Shin-chan.

Il se releva assez difficilement, ses blessures de l'explosion lui faisant toujours aussi mal, et ramassa la nourriture laissé par Midorima. Entre deux sachets, il trouva l'arme qu'ils avaient eue dans la pièce juste derrière lui. A quoi bon la garder, il ne voulait même pas la réutilisé, et il ne restait que quatre balles. Il la prit quand même, et l'inspecta de plus prêt. Il ne restait plus que trois balles. Il avait tiré ? Bien-sûr, ils n'avaient utilisé qu'une balle, et c'était contre Murasakibara. Mais pourquoi il avait tiré, et contre qui ?

… A quoi bon réfléchir à tout ça, puisque ça n'avait plus aucun intérêt pour lui. Midorima l'avait laissé.

* * *

Ils étaient à présent devant la porte, et aucun n'osai faire un pas de plus. Surtout Aomine.

« Tu es sûr qu'on risque rien en rentrant ?

\- Il pourrait nous arriver quoi ?

\- Ben, il fait tout noir, et ça n'a pas l'air sûr. N'oublie pas qu'on est dans la maison d'un fou.

\- Rentrons. » Ordonna Kuroko sans écouter les dires d'Aomine.

Il poussa la porte, et effectivement, excepté quelques rayons de soleils traversant les planches en bois barricadant la fenêtre, il faisait noir.

« Aomine-kun ?

\- Un problème ?

\- Tu as ton portable ? Si oui, allume-le, on n'y voit rien. »

Il sortit rapidement son portable, avant de l'ouvrir, pour ainsi éclairer la pièce. Il fit bouger la lumière un peu partout, et tomba sur une masse, au sol.

« Tetsu, c'est quoi ça ?

\- Je vais voir. »

Il s'approcha et s'accroupit prêt de la masse, avant de la retourner. Un cadavre de femme, en décomposition. Il ne put que voir le collier, déjà ouvert, révélant une photo de famille, avant d'avoir des hauts le cœur, et de se relever.

« On sort.

\- Tetsu c'était quoi ?

\- Un cadavre.

\- Quoi ? Mais il est à qui ?

\- Quelqu'un dans la famille des Akashi, au vu du collier qu'elle portait, Akashi-kun était dessus. »

Ils n'en rajoutèrent pas plus, et sortirent à la hâte de cette pièce puant le mort, pour aller retrouver Himuro, et si possible, lui soutiré ce qu'il savait.

Ils commencèrent à courir, et dès qu'ils le virent, ils accélèrent le pas, avant de se stopper.

« Akashi-kun.

\- Tetsuya, Daiki. Que faisiez-vous en train de courir ? Quelque chose d'urgent ?

\- C'est plutôt à nous de te poser quelques questions ! C'est quoi le cadavre dans la pièce là-bas ? s'emporta le bronzé.

\- Je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles Daiki. A ce que je vois, mon jeu te fait halluciner.

\- Tu vois très bien de quoi je parle ! C'est quoi ça !? Tu t'amuses à tuer des gens, c'est ça ? Et de ta famille en plus ?!

\- La ferme.

\- Ben répond, Akashi bordel !

\- Aomine-kun ! »

Aomine n'eut même pas le temps de demander à Kuroko ce qu'il y avait, qu'il devina directement. Akashi le visait avec l'arme de Himuro. Par instincts, il fit de même avec l'arme qu'il avait sur lui.

« Oh, tu veux jouer à ce jeu-là, Daiki ?

\- Et toi, à ce que je vois, tu ne respectes même plus tes règles. S'en est décevant. »

L'Empereur en avait plus que marre de l'insolence de son participant. Pour qui se prenait-il

 _« Vas-y, tires. Nous sommes l'Empereur, personne ne doit nous manquer de respect. »_

Oui, il fallait l'écouter. Cet effronté osait lui manquer de respect, il le méritait entièrement. Il déplaça son doigt vers la détente, et était prêt à tiré, lorsqu'une chevelure jaune lui assena un coup dans les cotes, avant de lui arracher son arme. Ça avait été trop rapide, et tellement concentré sur sa cible, il ne l'avait même pas vu.

« Tu ne tueras pas Aominecchi, Akashi ! » cria le nouveau venu, en pointant son arme sur le rouge.

A sa suite, Kuroko sortit la sienne, et la pointa vers ce dernier.

 _« Tu es encerclé. »_

* * *

 _Hello !_

 _Désolé pour le mois sans aucun chapitre pour Emperor's game, mais je ne trouvais le temps ni d'écrire, et je ne savais pas comment écrire ce chapitre. Ça arrive souvent ça, savoir ce qui va se passer, mais ne pas savoir comment le mettre en page !_

 _Ce chapitre est assez court, mais la prochaine fois il y en aura plus ! Puis, je suis en vacance mardi, donc après ça j'aurai tout le temps d'écrire !_

 _J'espère que ce chapitre vous a plu, s'il y a des fautes, n'hésitez pas à me les signaler !_

 _A une prochaine fois !_


	9. Informations (A SUPPRIMER)

Bonjour, ou bonsoir,

C'est, je l'avoue, le ventre noué et des cernes aux yeux que j'écris ce chapitre qui en faite n'en ai pas un. Je voulais juste poster ce que j'écris pour informer ceux qui suivent la fiction, s'ils la suivent.

Tout d'abord, je m'excuse pour le mois sans aucun chapitre, ça fait la seconde fois, et je comprends que certains n'aiment pas ça, je suis aussi le genre de personne à détester attendre ne serait-ce qu'une semaine pour la suite d'une fiction qui me plaît. Je n'ai pas eu d'ordi durant trois semaines, et actuellement j'en ai qu'un que je ne peux utiliser régulièrement. Je ne trouve plus le temps d'écrire, et lorsque j'en trouve un peu, je suis crevée, ou déprimée. Car aussi, je n'ai pour l'instant plus de motivations. Beaucoup d'événements se sont enchainés en à peine un mois pour moi, il y a eu beaucoup de haut et de bas, enfin surtout le bas ! De plus, l'attentat à Paris m'a assez affectée, je n'habite qu'à dix minutes de la ville, je me donc suis sentie plus que concernée. En espérant qu'aucun d'entre vous n'ai perdu un proche, et que vous soyez tous en sécurité, sain et sauf.

A titre d'information, je n'ai pas perdu mon imagination, je sais ce qu'il va se passer dans le chapitre suivant, et suivant et suivant...jusqu'au dernier. Mais aussi, je n'arrive pas à organiser et raconter tout ça.

J'espère tout de même pouvoir écrire trois chapitres durant les vacances de Noël, deux d'Emperor's game et un de mauvaise journée, même si je l'avoue, ce n'est pas gagné puisque je vais devoir préparé mes examens blancs ! Je vais toutefois essayer d'écrire, pour les lecteurs s'il y en a encore !

Il se fait tard pour moi, ce "non chapitre" est un peu brouillon et va dans tout les sens, mais c'est pas très grave, au moins vous êtes au courant.

A une prochaine fois peut-être.

 ** _Ce « chapitre » sera supprimé à la sortie du prochain_**


	10. Chapter 8

Un lourd silence c'était installé dans toute la pièce. Kise, Aomine et Kuroko étaient aux aguets du moindre mouvement brusque de la part d'Akashi. Aucun bruit ne se faisait entendre dans le long couloir de la maison, excepté la respiration hachée de Himuro, gisant toujours à terre.

 _« Tu es encerclé, Seijurô…. Ça me rappelle de vieux souvenirs »_

Cela, il l'avait remarqué. Il regarda autour de lui quelques instants. Impossible de s'en aller normalement avec les trois qui le prenaient pour cible. Comment allait-il bien pouvoir faire ?

 _« Ça ne te dit rien.. ? »_

…Lui aussi, cela lui disait vaguement quelque chose

[…]

« Mère ! Mère ! Où allez-vous ? demanda l'enfant en s'engouffrant dans la pièce où se trouvait sa mère.

\- Nulle part mon Seijurô.

\- Vous mentez ! Père m'a dit que cela faisait cinq ans depuis la dernière fois. La prochaine fois, c'est le lendemain !

\- Oh… C'est exact ! Ne t'en fait pas pour ta mère, je reviens dans une semaine, d'accord ? »

Le garçon hocha la tête avant de relancer ses questions.

« Mère, où allez-vous tous les cinq ans ?

\- Demande à ton père, il te répondra sûrement mieux que moi, lui sourit Shiori.

\- Père m'a dit la même chose que vous.

\- Nous avons juste une réunion de famille qui se déroule tout les cinq ans.

\- Pourquoi ne puis-je pas venir ? Je suis un Akashi moi aussi ! » Bougonna le rouge

A la vu de la mine contrariée de son fils, Shiori ne put s'empêcher de pouffer. Il était si adorable ! Néanmoins, elle sentit qu'il était vexé, elle s'obligea donc au calme, pour lui expliquer plus amplement la situation.

« Mon chéri, il n'y a que des adultes, tu es encore bien trop jeune. De plus, cette réunion est dispensable pour toi, je ne veux pas t'impliquer dans toutes ces histoires.

\- Père ne peut venir avec toi ?

\- Ton père n'est pas des Akashi, c'est donc normal. Je te promets que dès que je reviens, nous irons jouer au basket. » Répondit tendrement sa mère, tout en lui ébouriffant doucement ses doux cheveux qu'il avait hérité d'elle.

Il s'en voulait de ne pas lui avoir fait confiance en lui posant autant de question. Seijurô avait cru à plus grave que cela. En même temps, il avait ses raisons : sa mère leur revenait toujours pâle de cette réunion, des cernes balisant ses yeux. De plus, ces derniers changeait constamment de couleur, durant plusieurs jours, voir semaines parfois, jusqu'à ce que leur couleur originel, un rose fuchsia foncé, reprenne sa place. Elle lui avait dit qu'elle s'en irait le lendemain, pour revenir la semaine suivante. Comme prévu, elle était partie.

Cependant, elle n'avait jamais regagné leur demeure principale.

[…]

« Père.. ? Dit prudemment l'enfant, en toquant en même temps sur la grande porte en bois massif.

\- Entre, Seijurô. »

Il poussa assez difficilement la grande porte le séparant de son père. Il passa prudemment la tête, puis le reste de son corps, pour entrer dans la vaste pièce qui servait de bureau à son père. Ce fut assez difficile pour ses yeux de discerner chaque objet composant la pièce, cette dernière étant baignée dans l'obscurité total. Seul le buste de son père, illuminé par le poste qui trônait sur le bureau, était visible.

« Un problème, Seijurô ?

\- Ce… Ça fait plus d'une semaine que mère est partie... Savez-vous où elle se trouve ? Elle est encore en réunion de famille ? »

Il dût attendre plusieurs minutes pour que son père daigne à lui fournir une réponse. Ce dernier, après que la question fut posée, avait continué à pianoter sur son ordinateur, qui avait l'air, à ses yeux, plus intéressant que la présence de son fils.

« Sa réunion a dû être prolongée. Nous allons la rejoindre, toi et moi.

\- Ce n'est pas une réunion réservée seulement aux Akashi ?

\- C'est ta mère qui nous sollicite à la rejoindre. De plus, nous sommes des d'Akashi, ne l'oublie surtout pas. » Répondit sévèrement le chef de famille, Masaomi.

« Père n'est pas un Akashi par le sang. Seul mère et moi sommes des Akashi. Seule mère et moi venons de cette famille. Père n'est qu'un Akashi par mariage, il ne peut pas venir. Qu'importe » pensa-t-il.

Il opina du chef, et s'apprêta à se diriger vers la porte donnant sur la sortie du bureau, mais son père, avait l'air ne pas avoir terminé.

« Je viendrai te chercher dans la soirée, nous partirons ensuite. Ce sera l'affaire d'une journée, il n'est pas nécessaire d'emporter quelque chose avec nous. »

Il acquiesça, et put enfin sortir du bureau plutôt oppressant de son géniteur, impatient de retrouver sa mère.

«….»

 ** _« Mère… Non_ _je ne veux pas… Je ne peux pas.._**

 ** _\- Tu dois, Seijurô. Tu ne dois pas tarder »_**

Le trajet leur avait prit toute la nuit et une partie de la journée. Enfin, après quelques heures dans l'une des voitures de luxe de sa famille, ils arrivèrent enfin au point d'arriver. Ils sortirent de la confortable voiture pour se retrouver devant une sorte de grand manoir.

« C'est une de nos maisons ? demanda le rouge

\- Non, elle appartient à la famille de ta mère. » répondit son père.

 ** _« Mon chéri, fais-le pour moi. Tu dois aussi le faire, pour nous. »_**

La grande demeure se dressant devant lui avait des airs de maison hantée. Un immense jardin entourait la maison, d'ailleurs le jardin ne devait sûrement plus être entretenu au vu des nombreuses mauvaises herbes le composant. La maison se composait de cinq étages, ayant l'air assez grand de dehors. Des dizaines de fenêtres composaient chaque étages, pourtant, celle-ci étaient toute condamnés par plusieurs planches en bois, si ce n'est qu'une ou deux.

Il sentit qu'on tira vivement son bras vers l'avant, signe qu'ils devaient avancer. Il s'arracha donc, à regret tout de même, à la contemplation de la maison.

Son père sortit un trousseau de clé de la poche de sa veste, et ouvrit la porte les séparant de l'intérieur. Dès qu'ils furent à l'intérieur, il ne put rater le grand escalier se dessinant devant eux, au centre de la pièce. A ses côtés, plusieurs tableaux..

« Avançons Seijurô, nous n'avons pas de temps à perdre. » Ordonna son père.

 ** _« FAIS-LE, SEIJURO » Hurla un homme dont il ne reconnut que la voix, mais n'arrivant pas à l'associer à quelqu'un._**

Ils se dirigèrent vers une pièce se tenant à droite du grand escalier, cela devait être un salon. Tout en marchant, Akashi regardait tout autour de lui, en quête d'une forme pouvant s'apparenter à sa mère.

« Où se trouve mère ?

\- Elle est dans la maison. Nous allons la voir, ne t'en fais pas. » répondit calmement le père, en ébouriffant les cheveux qu'avait hérité son enfant de sa femme. Il afficha ensuite un sourire voulant être rassurant, avant de reprendre la marche.

Ils entrèrent dans la pièce, et aussitôt ils en sortirent, sans qu'il n'ait pu voir ne serait-ce qu'un mur la composant.

« Père, il y a un problème ?

\- Non il n'y a rien. Reste à l'extérieur, je reviens dans deux minutes. »

Son père retourna calmement dans la pièce, prenant le soin de fermer la porte derrière lui.

Seijurô, après avoir vu la porte se fermer devant lui, se retourna, pour contempler ce qu'il l'entourait. Cette maison était vraiment étrange. Elle était immense, élégamment bien remplie, pourtant, il n'y avait aucun bruit. Seul le bruit de sa respiration se faisait entendre. Y avait-il seulement quelqu'un ? Etait-ce vraiment ici, que, tout les cinq ans, se déroulait la réunion où était conviée sa chère mère ? Un gros bruit se fit entendre des étages au dessus, ce qui fit sursauter le rouge. D'où venait ce bruit ?

Il ne put avoir le temps de se demander d'où venait ce bruit, son père sortait de la pièce.

« Seijurô, qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ? As-tu vu quelque chose ?

\- Je n'ai rien vu, père.

\- Bien, nous allons donc voir. Seijurô, tenez, dit son père, en lui tendant une paire de ciseaux

\- Pourquoi ?

\- Nous en aurons besoin très prochainement, tâche de les garder auprès de toi, et d'être prêt à les sortir à tout moment. »

Il ne se posa pas plus de questions et encore une fois, suivit son père. Ils montèrent une à une les marche de l'escalier, en quête de l'origine du bruit, s'apparentant, d'après son père, à une explosion.

Ils erraient dans les couloirs sans fin, ne trouvant ni indices, ni présence humaines pour les aider. Son père s'était-il peut-être trompé de maison ? Après tout, il y en avait tellement qu'on pouvait confondre.

Ils arrivèrent à la fin du premier étage, et montèrent donc au deuxième. Ils arrivèrent au deuxième étage, et s'apprêtait à entreprendre, tout comme le premier, une recherche sur l'origine du bruit, et pourquoi pas, où se trouvait sa mère, lorsqu'ils entendirent une voix, provenant du premier étage.

« Qui.. Qui êtes-vous ?! » Hurla une voix assez rauque, et plutôt tremblante.

« Continue d'avancer, je te rejoins. Je vais parler avec ce monsieur.

\- Je ne peux pas rester avec toi ?

\- Pas pour l'instant. Cours jusqu'au troisième étage, je t'y rejoindrai. »

A la fin de la phrase, il courut vers les escaliers menant au troisième étage, ne se retournant pas vers son père. Ce dernier, se rapprocha assez dangereusement de la voix lui ayant adressé la parole. Cette voix qui s'avérait être un jeune homme, assez effrayé, et plutôt en mauvais point, au vu de son visage pâle et des cernes qui entouraient ses yeux.

« Qu'est-ce que vous nous voulez bordel !? Pourquoi vous nous faîtes ça ?!

\- Je ne suis pas responsable de ce qui vous arrive. Voulez-vous que j'abrège vos souffrances ?

\- Que.. »

Il ne put finir sa phrase. La seule chose qu'il pouvait faire, c'était regarder Masaomi Akashi transpercer son ventre à l'aide d'un poignard, qu'il s'entait particulièrement aiguisé.

...

Il courait, sans s'arrêter. Il avait entendu un cri. Il ne voulait pas se retourner. S'il se retournait, il verrait d'où venait ce cri. Mais il ne voulait pas voir. Il continua à courir, arpentant tout le couloir du troisième étage. Bon sang, mais où ils étaient tombés ?

Il continuait à courir, jusqu'à se rendre compte qu'il était complètement perdu. Il ne voyait plus le grand escalier, et ne voyait pas la fin du couloir. Il préféra s'asseoir, son père allait le rejoindre de toute manière. Il attendit cinq minutes. Il allait bientôt arriver, il avait peut-être rencontré un problème avec la personne. Dix minutes étaient passées. Il s'était sûrement, comme lui, perdu. Mais il allait le retrouver, ils étaient tout les deux sur le même étage. Quinze minutes venaient de s'écouler. Il ne savait pas ce qu'il faisait.

« Punaise… » Chuchota-t-il pour lui-même.

Il se releva, essaya de dégourdir ses jambes comme il le pouvait, et s'apprêtait à rebrousser chemin lorsqu'il l'entendit. Cette voix, reconnaissable entre mille, mais qui était pourtant si faible.

« Seij.. –u…juro…

\- Mère ! »

Il accouru dans la pièce d'où venait cette voix et il vit. Ensanglantée, la respiration laborieuse, allongée à même le sol, sa mère n'avait plus aucune force.

« Mère ! » Hurla l'enfant en se précipitant vers elle, les larmes aux yeux.

« Sei..juro. Tue-moi, ou ils…ils vont..me re..retrouver, dit-elle difficilement.

\- Mais non ! On va trouver père, et il va vous sauver ! Vous n'allez pas mourir ici, personne ne va vous tuer.

\- Il….Il ne peut pas. C'est l'emperor's Game… Mon chéri, tu dois me tuer. Fais le pour moi. Tu dois le faire pour nous. Sanglota silencieusement Shiori.

\- Et notre parti de basket ? Tu me l'avais promis ! _Maman_ tu ne dois pas mourir ! Reste-là, je vais chercher père ! »

Il se leva tant bien que mal, et allait franchir la porte le séparant du couloir, mais on l'en empêcha.

« C'est fini Seijurô. C'est le jeu, elle a perdu. Tu peux la tuer maintenant, ou attendre que d'autres le fassent à ta place. » Dit son père.

Il se fit pousser par son père, vers sa mère. Cette dernière essayait, tant bien que mal, de lui sourire, en vain. Elle savait qu'elle avait perdu. C'était une honte pour un Akashi, et seul un autre Akashi pouvait prendre ce qui restait de cette honte. Ses yeux. C'était soit ça, soit elle se faisait tuer par le peu de joueurs restants dans la maison. Il le savait. Mais il ne voulait pas l'admettre.

Il regarda autour de lui. Cette fenêtre aussi était condamnée, on ne voyait presque rien dans la pièce. Seul un rayon de lumière traversait la pièce. Les murs avaient l'air de se rapprocher de plus en plus. La pièce avait l'air de tanguer dangereusement, comme-ci elle voulait se débarrasser d'eux. De cette ambiance macabre. De tout ce sang.

« Je… Je ne peux pas. » Finit-il par dire.

Des pas se faisaient entendre dans le couloir. Ils arrivaient. Il n'avait plus le choix.

« FAIS-LE, SEIJURO » Hurla une voix. Etait-ce son père ? Ou était-ce un de ses hommes qui essayait de tuer sa mère, dans le but de prendre un des trésors de leur famille.

« Seijurô, mon enfant. Je t'aime tant. Ne nous en veux pas, nous n'avons pas le choix. Tu es le seul capable de pouvoir reprendre les yeux. N'ai pas peur, nous sommes avec toi. »

Il sortit les ciseaux qu'il gardait dans sa poche droite. Une odeur désagréable commença à envahir la pièce. Une substance bizarre commençait à recouvrir ses paumes.

 _« Je t'aime. »_

…

Il se réveilla en sursaut. Il regarda de tous les côtés. Il était bel et bien dans sa chambre, dans sa maison. Chez lui. Il s'empressa de regarder ses paumes. Elles étaient impeccables, comme d'habitude.

Tout cela… C'était donc un cauchemar ? Il n'y avait qu'une seule chose qui pouvait le prouver qu'il avait véritablement rêvé.

Il se leva à la hâte, et se dirigea vers le grand miroir mural. Il inspira profondément, et regarda ses yeux.

Un était rose fuchsia foncé, la couleur que ses yeux avaient habituellement. Le second, lui, était jaune or. Il avait l'air d'avoir un œil de chat.

A la vue de son œil changé, il ne put s'empêcher de lâcher une larme, puis deux, avant de s'écrouler à terre, priant pour que tout cela ne soit, qu'un mauvais rêve.

...

« _Veux-tu finir comme ta mère ? »_

Non, il ne voulait pas. Il ne pouvait pas. Personne ne pourrait le sauver s'il perdait. Il avait le pouvoir de l'Empereur, il était l'empereur. Sa mère avait juste échoué. Elle n'avait pas tout ce qu'il fallait pour assumer ce pouvoir.

« A genoux » ordonna Akashi, dont les yeux brillaient comme jamais.

Ils ne purent qu'exécuter l'ordre donner par l'Empereur, Akashi Seijurô.

* * *

...Pardon ?

Vraiment, je suis impardonnable envers les lecteurs ! Excusez-moi pour tout ce temps à sortir un chapitre, qui finalement, n'est pas très long. Je ne trouve simplement plus le temps d'écrire x_x

Je ne sais pas vraiment quand sortira le prochain chapitre, mais je sais que je finirai cette histoire, coûte que coûte.

J'espère toutefois que ce chapitre a été plaisant à lire. Nous savons désormais Comment Akashi a obtenu L'Emperor Eye. Le prochain chapitre sera normalement moins centré sur Akashi, nous verrons plus les autres personnages.

S'il y a des fautes d'orthographe, n'hésitez pas à me le signaler. Et donnez-moi votre avis sur ce chapitre, ça serait cool.

A la prochaine, je l'espère

P.S : Je laisse le chapitre "information" en ligne. Il ne sera donc pas supprimé.


End file.
